Birds
by la anjita
Summary: This is the prequel to insecurities, but you needn't read that to read this. This is how the two birds came together...but with less angst than you might think... rating for future chapters
1. A bird's resolution

Howdy hey hey kids! 'Tis I, La Anjita, and I come bearing a new story. Well, actually, it's a sequel to 'insecurities', or, I should say, a prequel. Because this, my friends, is what transpired to bring our resident birds together.

Enjoy.

Oh, and I don't own the Titans. They are not mine. I have no claim over them…yada yada yada.

**

* * *

Chapter one: A bird's resolution.**By La Anjita 

Robin's eyes opened slowly behind his domino mask. He blinked a few times, feeling the supple material move with the contours of his face. With a soft groan he pushed the flat of his hands against the surface beneath him and heaved himself into a sitting position. Beads of sweat burst on his forehead from even this small exertion. Why was it so hard?

Robin took the time regaining his breath to survey his surroundings. Ah, he recognised the clinical and pale cleanliness from what he had termed the 'haunted' incident. But the next question was; what was he doing in the medical bay? He looked around for some clue.

No wires or tubes, nothing to suggest he was too grievously injured, or to suggest therefore _why_ he was in the medical bay, the emergency bed no less, judging by the position of the equipment. His arm twitched. He glanced down at the appendage. His glove had been removed and his sleeve ripped away. The young prodigy of Batman frowned in confusion and slight annoyance; why had someone felt it necessary to expose his arm so?

But then he noticed the faint pink scar that ran the length of his forearm and ended at the apex of his shoulder. No, not one, three thin pink slashes, as if someone had attacked him with claws or a big fork.

Perhaps he had upset a farmer?

Robin snorted at his own musings and glanced back down as his arm twitched once more. It was only as the trembles receded that he noticed the faint blue glow around the wound. Even as he watched the scars were fading.

Ah, so that explained everything. He was in the critical area of the med bay because he must have been brought in badly injured. He shifted and noticed the matching claw marks marring his chest - his _naked_ chest. He blushed. Raven must have healed him, which meant that Raven must have been the one to expose his flesh like this.

He blushed harder. He may be an elite crime fighter, but he was still a teenager, and the idea of having a girl press her hands against his skin like Raven must have done was…blush worthy.

That, therefore, explained the faint scars and the blue residue, though that must be a new trick of Raven's; normally she found it necessary to keep her hands in place to completely heal the wound. He shrugged slightly at his thoughts. It wouldn't surprise him; ever since he and his team had defeated Trigon the effect of the eighth demon on Raven had diminished. Her demonic powers had weakened slightly, she now had to rely on hand gestures for everything as opposed to merely mental force, and she tired easier, but her Azarathian magicks had bloomed and her emotions had a fuller reign. Now she was able to heal entire groups at a time as long as she had contact with them, direct or no. She could even heal machinery and such, her magick returning whatever it was directed at to its original quality. As such Cyborg need never worry again.

What had happened to him, then? And why had Raven not stayed to heal him completely? It would only have taken a moment more and he would no longer be restricted to his bed for the duration of his healing. Raven was mysterious, Robin mused. Then he frowned. She was only mysterious because he had never taken the time or made the effort to get to know her.

Robin prided himself on his closeness with his team. Starfire was his closest friend since his exploits in Gotham, and he knew her cover to cover, so to speak. Her favourite earth dish was vanilla ice cream, pepperoni and mustard (the mere thought of which made him gag), her favourite colour was purple, her favourite gemstone was emerald…he could continue for ages.

It was the same with Cyborg and Beast Boy. He knew their pasts, knew how Victor Stone became Cyborg because of the car accident that killed his mother. Knew his father died after completing the modifications to his son. He knew Beast Boy had lived in Africa for some years with his geneticist parents, both of whom had died in a boating accident when he was nine. He knew also that he blamed himself for their death and masked his grief and guilt behind a veil of humour.

But Raven…He didn't even know her real name. Perhaps it was something exotic, like her background. He didn't know what her upbringing was like, who her mother was, why her favourite colour was blue. He didn't even know her age. Was she sixteen, like Beast Boy? Seventeen like himself?

He realised, with a flash of guilt that he _had_ made an effort, but when he was pushed away, he gave up. He shouldn't have. What if she suffered from depression and her isolation worsened it? What if her lack of closeness with the team affected her psychically?

Robin clenched his jaw. He would find out about her. He would bring the real Raven out into the open, not just the mysterious sorceress the rest of the world knew. He owed it to her to have a closer relationship with her than the rest of the world did.

There was a soft step at the door and a slight gasp. Robin looked up…and felt an inexplicable surge of disappointment at the sight of the purple clad alien.

'Friend Robin!' She rose from the ground almost immediately, looking in danger of bobbing along the ceiling, such was her joy. Robin felt rather flattered that he mattered so much to the pretty girl.

'Friend Robin! It brings me unbridled joy to observe your return to consciousness! Do you feel healthy?'

Robin smiled at her antics, unable to find her speech anything but adorable. 'I'm feeling fine, Star.' He leaned forward slightly, hugging his arms to his chest to try and hide his indecency.

'Uh…Star, what happened? I don't remember anything…' He trailed off, cocking his head as Star's smile faded and she sank to the floor once more.

'Oh, Friend Robin, I do not know.'

Robin frowned. 'But, how could you not -?'

'I was not near you when your injuries occurred. It was Friend Raven who cushioned your fall; it is she who will be able to tell you what you wish. I do know, however, that we were fighting a group of…um…I do not know the correct pronunciation. They were strangely clad men with long curved swords.'

'Samurai?'

'Yes! I believe that is the name Friend Raven said they possessed.'

'Oh. Right then.' Robin rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his he'd been meaning to break. It gave enemies far too much warning of his emotions and thus gave them weapons.

'Uh, could you go ask Raven to come see me? I'd like to know what happened. I hate being in the dark like this.'

'But, is it not light?'

Robin smiled amusedly. 'It's an expression, Star.'

'Oh!'

There was silence for a moment. 'Star…Raven? Can you-?'

'Oh! My apologies, dear accomplice. I momentarily forgot. I will find her now.' She turned to leave, then turned back around.

'I seem to be forgetting much today. I have brought you lunch, but in my joy in seeing you conscious it flew my mind. Here, and do not worry; it is not Tamaranian cuisine there.' Robin blushed slightly. He was doing that a lot lately. Starfire was obviously less naïve to the team's opinions of her home cooked meals than they gave her credit for. She continued after she smiled knowingly at him. 'Raven prepared it, she felt you would need something filling.' Then she turned and disappeared through the door.

Robin leaned over towards the tray of food, apprehensive of what lay there. He vividly recalled Raven's last attempt at coking. He shuddered. Here, however, there seemed to be a very normal and edible looking plate of eggs, bacon and sausage, complete with the usual condiments he used. A fresh wave of guilt passed over him; she obviously knew things about _him_.

He sighed and reached for the cutlery.

'Feeling wistful, are we?'

Robin almost jumped out of his skin and sent his fork clattering to the ground. He turned towards the door and saw Raven's cloaked figure leaning against the doorframe. Though she wasn't smiling, there was softening around her mouth that suggested amusement.

Robin huffed. 'Don't sneak up on people like that, Raven.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Perhaps you would prefer it if I donned a collar and a bell?'

Robin blushed slightly. Why was he so easily embarrassed today? Raven smirked.

'No? Would you not want to hold the lead attached to it? You'd know where I was then.'

Robin turned, if possible, redder. 'Do you enjoy tormenting the sick?'

'Oh yes. Did you not know that I'm a notorious sadist?'

Robin grinned; he always enjoyed exchanging witty banter with Raven. She had a comeback for every occasion.

'And what if I'm a masochist?'

Perhaps not _every_ occasion, he thought smugly, as her cheeks gained the slightest of red tints.

'What, no comeback?'

Her eyes hardened and robin realised with a surge of disappointment that she was closing herself off. Right, that was aim number one; he had to get her to open up, even if it was to tease him. He'd need to compile a list.

'I assume you wanted me for something other than sexual related barbs?'

Robin sighed. 'Yes, though I have absolutely no objection to a merely social visit.'

She raised her eyebrow again. 'You know I don't do socialising.'

Robin nodded, looking down at his knees. 'Yes,' he said softly, 'I know that.' He looked back up as blue filled the left side of his vision. Raven had a hand raised, fork floating serenely in a black bubble, and was not looking at him. Robin smiled, watching her antics; he loved the way she could move things like that. It was just so…cool, for want of better word. Robin followed the fork with his eyes as it came to rest upon the tray it was originally brought in on. He looked up at her as she turned slowly towards him, as if emerging from deep thought. She always seemed to be in deep thought, probably why she was so intelligent.

'Transfixed by my eyes, Boy Blunder?'

Robin's eyes gained their focus once more. 'Sorry, I was just' he paused, 'thinking.'

Raven nodded, then sank into the chair beside the bed. 'I suppose you want to know what happened, then?'

Robin nodded. Raven leaned back slightly and crossed her legs. A lock of purple-blue hair fell in front of her face. She pushed it aside and behind her ear before beginning.

'The Samurai were on a revenge mission. They were brothers. You remember the Japanese villain we jailed a year and a bit ago? Yeah, well he was the father of the three that attacked us yesterday. It turns out that he was a samurai and had been training his kids since they were three. They knew who it was who jailed their dad and came over from wherever they were staying to avenge him.'

She stopped a moment to breathe. Robin sat back. 'Right. So, how did they get past my defences?'

Raven raised a thin eyebrow. 'How long have you been able to fight like you do?'

'Nine years. But I don't see-'

'The samurai were twenty thee and twenty five years old, two were twins, how experienced does that make them?'

Robin's shoulders dropped. 'Oh.'

Raven nodded and continued. 'Two we dealt with easily, but the last and oldest was fighting you. He was testing a new type of sword, a samurai sword with three blades. Your staff didn't stand a chance. He was holding two of them, one sliced through the middle of your staff and continued on to your chest. The other sliced your arm; you were out cold from blood loss within minutes. I caught you as you fell from the building you fought on.'

Robin stared at her. 'I…thanks, Rae. You…what happened to the samurai?'

Raven blushed very slightly and looked away. 'You're a member of my team, Robin, a leader and a friend. I didn't take lightly to such an attempt on your life. Settle for the fact that he won't be wielding any sort of weapon any time soon.'

Robin nodded and said nothing more on the subject. Instead he took a bite of the egg on his plate. He twisted his features into a surprised expression that wasn't completely put on. 'Wow Raven, when did you learn how to cook?' He winced inwardly as soon as he said it. _Way to go, birdbrain, because _that's _going to get her to trust you more. _He looked up at her, but instead of the insulted expression he was expecting, her lips were quirked in an amused smirk.

'Why Robin, you must be assuming that I _haven't_ poisoned it.' Robin chuckled and cut himself another bite.'And in regards to my culinary skills,' she continued, 'I decided to watch a few cooking programs since the pancake fiasco.' Robin snorted and winced at the memory. Raven nodded in agreement and an awkward silence ensued. Raven looked around and then sighed, standing.

'Well, I'd best get going, books to read, grass stains to avoid.' She said as she headed towards the doors.

Robin called after her. 'Wait!'

Raven turned swiftly, eyes wary. 'What? What is it?'

Robin blushed and sought for something to excuse his outcry. His masked eyes settled on the pink wounds on his arm. 'Erm, could you…I mean…would you heal my…my…' he gestured vaguely to his chest and arm. He continued hurriedly as she furrowed her brows. 'It's not that I don't appreciate your new healing trick…thing, it's just that I'd rather get moving and do stuff rather than sit here healing.'

Raven opened her mouth and then closed it again. She strode forwards, pushed him back into a horizontal position with a burst of black energy and pressed her cool hands against his chest and arm. He blushed, feeling the soft force of her fingers, and thought he saw a tinge of pink suffusing her cheeks also. A soft bluish-white light surrounded his wounds and then it was over and she was moving towards the door, hood up, the pale light dissipating swiftly.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one, folks. Please review; it's nice to know that I'm appreciated. Right, so, as I previously said this is _before_ 'insecurities' but on the same…well…wavelength, I guess. It's how the two got together. If the two act out of character, or you see anything that could be improved, then please tell me. Politely, if you can. I don't take kindly to scathing remarks.

Thanks

--La Anjita


	2. Cornering, and some revelations

2

Well, hello again. Here's the next instalment of this little tale o' mine. I hope you liked the last chapter…and I hope you like this one too.

Don't own Titans…not mine…blah blah blah blah blah………

Author note…I know Rae's name is Raven, but I took artistic license here.

**Chapter Two: Cornering, and some revelations.**

**By La Anjita**

The next few days were a blur of noise and light to Raven. She was aware of the fact that everyday life in Titans Tower was interrupted by two distress calls. She was also aware of the fact that the Hive Five were dealt with swiftly, but she passed through it all in a haze of confusion. Something had changed in the med bay five days ago, just like the connection between Robin and herself had changed after the 'haunted ' incident, as it had been dubbed. There was a…difference in their connection. Something had changed and she wasn't entirely sure what. What she did know was that their illustrious leader had been subtly trying to catch her alone for the days that followed the incident in the med bay.

For some inexplicable reason Raven had been avoiding these confrontations, opting instead to occupy the places that Robin didn't. If he was on the roof, she was in her room; if he knocked on her door, she was on the roof, and so on. It was inevitable, she thought in hindsight, that he would succeed in the end.

It was on the Wednesday of the second week since their exchange in the med bay that Robin finally managed to corner her in the kitchen at one thirty in the morning. Regardless of which day it was Raven found herself in a position alone with the Boy Wonder that she could not escape without arousing suspicion. In any case the victorious smirk that flashed over his masked face for a millisecond before it morphed into a pleasantly surprised smile made her wonder whether the devious teen had not arranged this meeting.

'Raven!' He said, as if he didn't know she'd be there. She huffed inwardly. She wouldn't even _be_ here if she hadn't woken up in the middle of the night with a dry throat that just _wouldn't_ be satiated be a glass of water from the bathroom. So she found herself facing the Boy Blunder in the softly lit kitchen, waiting for her kettle, the one reserved only for _her_ herbal tea, to boil.

She rolled her eyes. 'Robin.' She smiled inwardly; her typical monotone was still in place, despite her state of intense annoyance. She leaned her hip on the counter as he moved away from the door and crossed the common room. He was holding a glass with the white dregs of the liquid previously contained within.

'Milk?' She raised an eyebrow. 'I suppose you're after cookies now too, huh?' She said as he headed towards the treats cupboard.

'Do you have a problem with my night time appetites, Raven?' He asked, adding a slightly threatening edge to the question.

Raven smirked, turning to her whistling teapot. 'That would have been far more threatening if you weren't clutching a packet of cookies to your chest.'

Robin glared and turned away, making a beeline for the fridge.

'You know,' she said, stirring the tealeaves into the hot water, 'I have a question.'

He looked up after putting the carton of milk away and straightening up with his glass of the liquid in his hand. 'Mmm?'

'Is there a particular reason why you've been trying to corner me for the past week?'

Robin choked down the gulp of milk he'd just taken. Spluttering, he looked up at her from underneath his un-gelled hair. 'Was I that obvious?'

'I'm noticing, aren't I?'

Robin nodded, conceding defeat. 'Okay, okay, you got me. I do have a reason, it's just, it's going to sound silly but…I…I wanted to get to know you better.'

Raven stared. Her voice was disbelieving as she parroted his words back to him. Robin nodded, grinning sheepishly. 'It's just…I know so much about the others but you…I don't…I know next to nothing about you. I didn't think it was fair.' His voice trickled off as he quailed under her openly bewildered stare. He continued on a whisper, 'I don't even know your name.'

A fine black eyebrow rose. Robin wilted. ''M sorry. I just…' He turned away with his half eaten cookie and glass of milk and headed towards the door. Just as the door slid closed he heard a soft monotone murmur 'It's Aurelia.'

The kitchen was empty when he looked up, save for a receding puddle of black magic.

Well, that's the second chapter guys and gals. I know it's a shortie, but I didn't want too much to happen in every chapter. I know nothing really happened here but…blah. Chapter three has a wee bit more humour in it…I think. Anyway, as always, please review and I'll se y'all later.

--La Anjita

**Review responses:**

**Watergoddedd08: Thanks. It's nice to know I'm loved.**

**RavenEmpressOfAzerath: Oh Thank you! That's the most positive review I've gotten so far. I'll keep updating if everyone keeps reviewing. grin**

**Lyra36: Thank you. I hope you _do_ enjoy the backstory. It won't _all_ be humerous but I'll do what I can with the limited talent I have.**

**elmo-the-cajun-puppet: Ha, that's great to know. It's my first attempt at a chaptered fic and I hope I have the willpower to finish it.**

**Gota de mar: Oh! Thanks! I love you guys. wipes tear Thanks for the praise, I didn't think my writing style was all that great but…you guys are God, what can I do to disagree with you. wink**

**MutilatedBliss: Ha! It's so hard to find decent adjectives these days. sigh Thanks anyway. I'll keep updating.**


	3. Getting to Know you

3

Hi! How's y'all doing? (sorry, Cyborg is controlling my vocal chords. Hang on…Dude, get out of her head, this is totally my space! Hold on a mo….bangs head vigorously. Cartoon characters fall out. I point finger. Bugger off!)

OK, now that that's outta the way, on with the chapter.

Oh! I don't this. What more can I say?

Oh...and it's a bit short but...I'm all the way over here so you guys can't get me with torches and pitchforks. XP

**

* * *

Chapter three: Getting to know you. **

**By La Anjita.**

Robin didn't sleep for the rest of the night; he was far too exuberant for that. He'd gotten through her walls, if only slightly. This breakthrough had him grinning from ear to ear for most of the morning. He couldn't get it off, instead only managing to tone it down to a large smile. When asked what the happy expression was for, he simply shrugged and said he had had a good night.

Raven blushed very slightly when he said that, having just entered the common room. Robin's smile widened a little bit at that. The next few days he didn't see Raven, or _Aurelia_ he thought with a grin, alone as he did that Wednesday morning. Though it wasn't quite as exuberant as it was that night, his smile remained for the duration of those days. Raven seemed flattered at that, since she blushed a teeny tiny bit whenever she saw him smile for no apparent reason.

It was a fortnight this time until he and Raven had another time alone. The other three had gone out for pizza. Raven had declined, as per usual, and Robin also had declined, this time for a genuine reason, because he _had_ set up that little meeting in the kitchen. The reason today had been the fact that he hadn't worked out that day and really needed to if he wanted to stay in shape. Eating pizza without exercising wasn't healthy, so he'd declined. Raven had stared at him when he declined and Robin had smiled at her. So it was amusing to see her look of surprise when he stated that he was heading for the gym.

He'd spent a good two hours in there, pounding away at the punching bag, lifting weights, running the treadmill. He had worked up an impressive sweat by the end of it, so it really wasn't at all mischievous of him to remove his shirt as a result, and how was heto know that Raven had finished her book and was heading towards her room for a new one when he walked out of the gym and so left his shirt off as a result? And it wasn't his fault that he was wiping sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand as Raven trekked across the corridor, new book in front of her face. So really, he didn't set up the fact that the two collided, landing Raven atop of him, straddling his hips with her face against his naked chest.

He grinned, but boy did he wish he did.

Raven didn't seem quite as pleased at the contact and pushed herself upwards and back as quickly as she could, grimacing at the smell of his sweat as well as the position she and Robin were in.

She didn't, however, notice that her cloak had become caught in the zipper of his training pants, so when she threw herself backwards, intending to get as far away from him as possible, her cloak ripped as did his zipper, so she was sent sprawling backwards, in only her leotard and hood, and he was left facing her, training pants halfway down his thighs.

A lot of blushing ensued.

Raven yanked her cloak back and Robin grabbed his pants, preventing them from sliding down his legs further, attached as they were to Raven's cloak.

'Uh…I s…sorry, I didn't--'

'Yeah, it wasn't…I…'

The two stared at each other, Raven clutching her cloak around her, Robin clinging to his ripped trousers.

He started laughing.

Raven stared at him, confusion mounting as he bent over double in his mirth, trousers sliding down to rest 'round his ankles.

'_What_ is so funny? I don't know why this is so amusing to you.' She paused, blushing. 'And for Azar's sake pull your trousers up.'

Robin's hearty guffaws faded into giggles, until he finally stood, red in the face from laughing so hard. 'It's so ironic. I wanted to know more about you. _See_ who you are behind your walls,' he stopped to chuckle. 'This wasn't exactly what I meant.' His composure dissolved and he fell against the wall giggling, pants still around his ankles.

* * *

There you go. I quite like this one. chuckle…. oh the hilarity. 

Laughing at my own jokes…oh dear, what am I becoming?

Anyhoo…please review, I'll give you a…a…um, something you really like.

Yeah. Well, thanks.

--La Anjita

**Review responses,**

RavenEmpressOfAzarath:- On the idea of Raven's name, I've seen her real name as Rachel and/or Raven. Both are canon in one way or another. But I always thought her name should be exotic, to come from a different dimension of pacifists. Anyway, after I've finished offending you, thanks for your praise anyway, it makes me feel all wiggly to know that I'm a ppreciated.

**shadowcat-and-iceman:- As you can see, I have updated. I'll try to get the next one done son.**

**Peace215:- OH MY GOD! Is that really what you think? Truly? Oh man thanks loads and loads and…and…googles. Oooh tingles**

**SilverEmpathy:- Oh gosh, I don't want to starve you, so here's the next chapter. And…amd I really one of the best? 'cos I've read some really awesome writers in my time being a cartoon geek. ;)**

**Queen Rae:- Thanks loads my fellow Titan nerd. I love that my idea is appreciated. I'm enjoying writing it; there is so much O can do. Raven won't open up to Robin for a while thoug, couple chapters probably, I think, but that's understandable, because she's a closed off person. **


	4. Sleeping with who?

Chapter three, folks. Here you go, get it while it's hot!

Hem hem

Teen Titans are not mine…I am merely a geek.

**Chapter four: Sleeping with _who!_**

**By La Anjita**

That particular episode had Robin grinning at Raven each time they met for three days. And each time he did so she blushed and grasped her cloak tightly around her body. Every now and again during those days the dark Titan would glance down subtly, as if checking that his zipper was as far away from her cloak as possible. On the fourth day, when all five Titans were slumped on the couch, Raven and Starfire very gracefully so, watching Cyborg flick through the wealth of channels for something to watch, something became of it.

Beast Boy sighed in boredom as Cyborg did this, hanging one arm over the back of the sofa and letting his eyes roam randomly. It was Raven's misfortune that he conducted another of her cloak-and-zipper checks just as Beast Boy's green eyes focused on hers. They followed the direction of the glance and then grinned evilly, eyes locking with Raven's.

'Got something you want to tell us, Rae?' He said cheekily. Cyborg stopped flicking, just to see what punishment Raven would dish out to Beast Boy for being annoying. Raven herself was gazing at Beast Boy, amethyst eyes shining with cool curiosity. She spoke over the top of the thick volume she was reading.

'Nothing of interest to small green annoyances.' She watched his grin widen, her confusion was shining bright in her gaze now.

'D'you wanna clue Rae-Rae?'

'Don't call me that.'

'I'll tell the rest of these guys your little secret if I have to stop calling you by your nickname.'

Raven placed a bookmark in the page she was reading and then closed her book, crossing slim hands across it and holding it primly in her lap. The rest of the Titans were watching closely now, waiting to hear an ear bashing from Raven or this supposed secret that Beast Boy knew. Raven narrowed her eyes.

'I don't know why I'm bothering to explain this to you, but it's for the benefit of my standing with this team, so I suppose I should.' Robin smiled; she had such a way with words.

Raven held up a finger. 'Firstly, I _don't like_ nicknames; especially any _you_ come up with and you of all people know that. Azar knows I've thrown you out of enough windows to get my point across, so I wouldn't let you address me by them whether or not you knew some scandalous secret about me.'

She held up a second finger. 'Secondly, I'm not hiding _anything_ from anybody therefore I have no secrets. What, therefore could I possibly fear from you and your inane threats?'

Beast Boy was looking annoyed, and also confused as Raven held up a third finger. 'And lastly, you are a notorious and incompetent liar. Even if I did harbor a secret I wouldn't believe you knew it for a moment.'

Robin was grinning at her. She gave a small smile in thanks. Cyborg was laughing, doubled over much like Robin had been when…Raven shook her head discreetly and blushed. That was the last thing she needed to think about. Starfire was smiling serenely, as always. Enjoying Raven's amusement whilst feeling sympathy for Beast Boy's humiliation.

Beast Boy, during all this, was getting red in the face, looking remarkably like a Christmas tree, what with all the red and green. He effectively shut the party up when he exposed Raven's scandalous secret.

'Oh yeah? Laugh all you want guys, I guess you don't care that RAVEN'S SLEEPING WITH ROBIN!'

The room was silent. Beast Boy crossed his arms and sat down, triumphant.

Cyborg had stopped laughing, eyes darting between Beast Boy, Raven and Robin and back again; Starfire was smiling, happy that her friends had found pleasure in each others' arms.

As for Raven and Robin, both had reacted violently against the news; Robin had jerked upright from his lazy slumped position, masked eyes going wide. Raven had reacted equally violently, if not more so; the book dropped from her lap as she stood, her purple eyes had widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. The light shattered overhead.

'WHAT?' They yelled in unison.

'What the Hell? Where did you-?

'What on earth are you…? He…I…'

Beast Boy looked around, gazing confusedly at the shocked faces of the accused. 'You guys…_aren't_ sleeping together? But…she kept glancing at his crotch. She kept glancing at your crotch, Robin, how…'

He trailed off as the Boy Wonder burst into laughter. He was leaning on the sofa, one hand over his face. When his guffaws subsided somewhat he straightened, chuckling still. 'I…don't believe…you…we…' And he collapsed into laughter again. Raven crossed her arms, book floating in a black haze onto a table.

'You know, this is getting old Bird Brain. Why do you always…?' She huffed and turned away, rolling her eyes as Robin collapsed to his knees, still in hysterics. Raven covered her face.

'I'm surrounded by idiots.' Robin only laughed harder.

Starfire was crouched beside Robin's kneeling form, afraid for his health. Beast Boy and Cyborg were staring at Robin and then at Raven and back again. Beast Boy's confusion was mounting and Cyborg was getting annoyed about being in the dark. He stood up.

'QUIET!' The only sound after that were Robin's futile efforts to smother his giggles. He turned to Raven, who was still stood there, hand over eyes, slowly shaking her head.

'Yo girl, what's goin' on? This Cyborg's in the dark over here.'

Starfire glanced at the shining summer sun. 'But Friend Cyborg, is it not-?'

'It's an expression!' the room said in unison.

Cy leveled his gaze at Robin this time. 'What is this, y'all? I'm confused here.'

Robin answered, mostly recovered from his laughing fit. He still had an amused smirk on his face, however.

'Raven's been staring at my crotch lately' He looked over at her and saw her blush and scowl. He continued. 'because she recently had a rather unfortunate experience with it.' Raven's blush deepened to purple.

'What?'

Robin shook his head, still smirking at Raven. 'We collided in the hall a couple days ago. I was wearing my gym pants and she'd gone for another one of those tomes of hers. I'd been working out, worked up a sweat. I was wiping sweat out of my eyes and she was reading her book, it was inevitable, really, that the two of us would collide. Her cloak got tangled in my fly, so when she pulled away her cloak came with it and I was left with my pants 'round my ankles.'

He shrugged as if to say _well, it happens_. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to Raven for confirmation. She nodded, sitting back down and picking up her book. Her blush was receding. 'Yes, that's all accurate. And no, Beast Boy, I took absolutely _no_ pleasure from colliding with a half dressed, smelly and sweaty Boy Blunder when I am trying to read.' She focused her gaze on the boys. 'I don't want to hear anymore about this, understand?' There were nods all 'round, granted they were nods with amused grins adorning them, but Raven took it as enough. She nodded herself and returned to her book.

Ha! I kind of like this one too. I'm proud of it…even if it is rubbish. I hope I've kept everyone in character…If I've made a mistake, grammatical or otherwise, please tell me.

Thanks you guys.

--La Anjita

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review responses: **

**Queen Rae:- Oooh thankies. I wanted it to be funny, but I wasn't sure whether it was or not. **

**The Shadow Phoenix:- Yup, annoyingness is always fun. And I know he's out of character but I have two reasons for this, a) We never actually see Robin amused in the series. Sure, we've seen him smiling and maybe chuckling, but we've seen him in the face of something ridiculously funny, so I thought Ighad leeway there. And b) it's my story, so nyeh. sticks tongue out petulantly Oh, and in regards to the Aurelia front, I have no idea what legends there are about it, I just like the name.**


	5. Punishment and a step forwards

Chapter four. If you're still with me at this point then well done you for putting up with me. As always, I thank you all.

Another shortie, I'm afraid.

I don't own nuttin' govner'.

* * *

**Chapter five: Punishment…and a step forward**

**By La Anjita**

* * *

Contrary to Raven's rather firm prohibition of the matter, the boys - minus Robin, of course – would snigger behind their hands whenever Robin and Raven sat near each other, or passed each other in the halls. This was because, of course, Robin had ensured, in the early days of their exploits as Titans (because he didn't get any less paranoid), that the halls be monitored by cameras set at strategic places in the darker corners. It was just the Birds' luck that their rather disastrous encounter occurred right in the sight of two of the cameras. Cyborg and Beast Boy had checked the camera feedback as soon as they had escaped from the incident in the common room and had, unsurprisingly, fallen into peals of laughter. It had taken an entire day of relaxing on the rocky beach at the foot of the Tower to reduce their laughter into giggling behind their hands. And if one of them burst into laughter every now and again the two covered their slip by both collapsing into giggles as if a hilarious joke had been said.

This went on for several days. Unfortunately for the boys in question they had forgotten that Raven possessed, along with her telekinesis, some trace of telepathic and empathic prowess. Neither was strong enough to break through a consciously erected barrier, but Beast Boy and Cyborg had not been trained in mental shielding. Come to think of it, Beast Boy and Cyborg did not really have mental _anything_. In any case, Raven felt their amusement easily, because they were not masking it. Nor were they making any effort to mask the source of their mirth, which meant that Raven's limited ability of telepathy easily picked it up. She was rather good at putting things together, so it wasn't long before the dark bird figured it out.

The results were not pretty.

The realisation dawned five days after the incident in the common room, where Raven had banned any further mention of…what she had banned from being mentioned. It was dinnertime and the skies were just beginning to darken with the onset of night. It was an ironic reflection of Raven's forthcoming explosion.

----------------------------------------

Raven closed her eyes as amusement wafted across the room towards her. It really was getting annoying. Those two had been giggling all week, trying vainly to mask it from the others. It wasn't working; even Starfire had noticed and cocked her head whenever the two dissolved into laughter.

Tonight she made a point of voicing her confusion, to the boys' downfall. She hovered over, plate of mustard covered pancakes in hand.

'Please friends, I am curious as to the source of your amusement. Will you share with us and let us partake in your joy?'

The boys looked at each other, and then glanced at Raven before turning back to their resident alien.

Beast Boy spoke first. 'Uh, it's nothing really Star. Cy just…told a real funny joke is all. Right Cy?'

Cyborg nodded. 'Yeah. Yeah that's right. Real knockout, hey B?'

Beast Boy grinned an obviously fake grin. Starfire clapped her hands, before catching the plate she had dropped in the process. 'Will you divulge this joke? Please friends! I am most eager to laugh with you. I do not-'

She got no further, as the slamming of Raven's book echoed through the room. The boys' unmasked thoughts had drifted into her sub-consciousness and wormed their way into her conscious mind. They joined with the sense of amusement that Raven had picked up from them. The two added together.

And made four.

As a result the two insubordinate rogues were faced with a fuming demoness. They stared, terrified, as Raven rose slowly from her seat. She did not look angry, her face was expressionless and her breathing was even, but her stare was unwavering. Her monotone was as impassive as normal as she raised an eyebrow and spoke.

'Yes. Why don't you reveal the joke, boys? Surely it _must_ be funny to have even _you_ two laughing for a week.'

The boys gaped. Robin looked on, confused. Raven's eyes left the boys' momentarily to shoot a meaningful look at the Boy Wonder. His masked eyes widened and he too stood, facing the boys by her side. Starfire had turned away to tend to her next Tamaranian treat, adding her uneaten pancakes to the concoction.

Robin spoke next. 'Yeah guys, I want to hear this joke. It's got to be funny enough, right Raven?'

Raven looked at him and smirked very slightly.

'Oh, I think I know what the reason is, Robin. Perhaps the two have not been heeding a rather serious warning I made a few days ago?'

Robin smirked and backed away into a corner as if hiding. The boys looked relieved, until their notorious leader spoke.

'They're all yours, Rae.'

Raven almost smiled and turned to the boys, a sadistic glint in her lavender eyes. Said eyes faded to a glowing white. The two boys had a glimpse of a rather victorious and at the same time furious smirk before they were thrown through a conveniently open window.

Raven's eyes returned to normal and Robin shut the window.

Raven sat on the couch; legs curled beneath her, and opened her book once again. Robin sank onto the couch next to her and turned the television on, flicking.

The pair failed to notice that Robin had referred to Raven as 'Rae' as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

And Raven hadn't said a thing.

* * *

And the plot thickens. Thanks lads and lovvies for staying with me. I appreciate it, I really do. So make my day and review. Please?

Thanks guys.

--La Anjita

* * *

**Review responses**

**A Raven's last song:- **Well, this answers your question, but I won't reveal anything else…it'd spoil it.

**WiccanWitch14:-** Does this compensate for my error? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. It may take a while…I'm going through a rough spot at the mo.

**AquaRias:-** There's more, as you can see. You know, it took me nearly five minutes until I realized that asap means 'as soon as possible'. I'm not used to seeing it in lower case. Ha…I'm such a simpleton. And thanks; I'm glad you're enjoying it. 'asap? What in the world is an _asap_?' Flicks through Dictionary, hmm…

**The Shadow Phoenix:-**Well you are obviously far better educated than I. To be honest, I am a simple-minded fool masquerading as an author. Oh yeah and I'm sorry that I was rude in the whole 'It's my story thing'; I was in a bit of a tizzy that day. And to be honest, I only used the name Aurelia because I heard it off of Love Actually and liked it.

**Raven Princess of Death:-** I know how you feel. It took me at least a year of perusing this site before getting the courage to actually _write _something. Actually, I wrote 'Insecurities' as a one-shot for a challenge on LiveJournal by Emania, (you should check her out, you know. She's _far_ better than I) and someone said that I should continue, so I have.


	6. Fighting

Hello dudes and dudettes, here we go, as promised, another chapter in my little story. A bit more angsty than the first five, but it has to be, right? To reach the place where my first story was, huh?

Not owned my me…figure the rest out.

**----------------**

**Chapter six: Fighting, in more ways than one.**

**By La Anjita.**

**----------------**

Cyborg and Beast Boy left the subject alone after that. There was something about swallowing several pints of salty seawater and seaweed that does that to person. Raven was the most relieved at this. Robin still didn't know why she had reacted to strongly to that incident in the hallway nearly a fortnight ago.

Little did he know that the reason would be painfully revealed later that week.

It was an overcast Tuesday evening and the Titans were all sat down to a late supper. Contrary to popular belief, the meat vs. tofu argument was not a regular occurrence, even at breakfast time. The two had accepted, long ago, that there was no point in arguing and disturbing meals. Or Raven for it was she who suggested, rather firmly, that their feud be discontinued. So they had. This evening was the same as any other, so when the red alarm flashed nobody was particularly surprised; they got a lot of distress calls in the evenings.

With the help of Cy's 'Baby' the team arrived on scene barely ten minutes after the distress call had sounded. Raven could have transported them all in less that ten seconds, but it had been formally agreed between everybody else that it was just too uncomfortable. Plus, Raven had kept to herself this information, the spirit realm, which was the plane by which she teleported and moved objects, was no place for mortals.

It turned out that the villain that merited the help of the teen heroes was none other than Dr. Light. Raven glanced at her teammates, who looked back at her. She sighed and stepped forward, grey skin shining in the moonlight. Robin was rather relieved that no one could see his eyes behind his mask, or they would have noticed that they were focused entirely on Raven and her gleaming flesh.

Unfortunately for Raven, Dr. Light had been having therapy in his time in prison, and the sight of Raven alone as opposed to her demonic side was enough for him to handle. Raven looked around at the spectators. It was early evening, so there quite a few people were still up and about. She then looked at the rest of her team. She had never showed her…less than pleasant side…with an audience, and she didn't want to have to. She was afraid of their reactions, of their screams. She'd be feared; hated, just like she had been on Azarath…she shook her head. Those thoughts would get her nowhere. She looked imploringly at Robin and he nodded, herding as many people away as he could, and warning any who would not leave- asking them not to scream.

Raven sighed as she turned back to Dr. Light. Her eyes glowed red as she rose slowly off of the ground, cloak billowing in a non-existent wind. She used her anger at the people of her home dimension as food for her form.

Dr. Light stood firm, though his eyes were filling with fear. Raven pushed herself just a bit further, long tentacles of black abyss snaking out from underneath her midnight robe and wrapping around the Dr.'s ankles, pulling him slowly.

'No! No please! I'll surrender! Don't take me in there! No!'

Raven was retreating into her cloak before his pleas had ended. She looked at her audience noting, with shame and fear, the terror on their faces. She saw a woman and her young girl, who couldn't have been more than ten, who were beyond the line of spectators. They'd obviously left too late and had watched Raven's spectacle unwillingly. The child was crying and the woman was cradling her in her arms, hushing her. She shot a fear and anger filled glance at Raven's hooded face and walked quickly away. It would take a long time for that child to forget this.

Raven let out a choked sob and ran, her control on her magicks too weak to transport her through the realm of the dead.

Robin ran after her, the criminal safely in a police van.

'Raven! Raven stop!'

She kept running and with a head start he couldn't catch her, even with the benefit of his better-honed muscles

By the time he'd reached her room, the code had been changed and the door locked. Her room was soundproofed, more so than the rest of the tower, for her meditation purposes. Even so her sobbing could be heard above the crashing of her possessions as her emotions went haywire.

'Raven please, open up. Talk to me, bottling things up isn't healthy, you know that above anyone.'

He listened as the weeping receded and the crashes ceased. There was a small 'blip' as the door unlocked, Robin opened it immediately and stepped cautiously inside.

He started as she let out a choked and bitter bark of laughter. 'You see? Even my teammates cower in my presence.'

Robin shook his head forcefully, stepping closer to the bowed figure on the bed, midnight cloak obscuring the beautiful silver bathed skin he'd marveled at earlier. He sank carefully onto the edge of the bed, trying not to slip on the black satin sheets. He placed a hand on her shoulder, hearing her quiet sniffling. She jerked away at his touch.

'Don't come any closer,' she said, quoting the words she had uttered the first time this had happened, 'I might drive you insane too.'

Robin closed his eyes and took off a glove, resting a naked hand on her shoulder again, holding her gently.

'Talk to me Raven.'

cowers Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die.

Don't worry, I've got the next chapter pretty much finished, so you don't have to wait all that long.

Bye, bye. runs madly in the opposite direction

--La Anjita

------------------------

**Review Responses**

**serasvictoria666**:- There, I've updated! Happy now! fake hurt look But really, thanks for the praise. I love feedback.

**RaeRobFan**:- Ha, really. Thankyou! It's wonderful to know that it's amusing you. It's intended to be funny and it makes me feel all wriggly whenever one of you praises me. smug grin Thankies.

**WiccanWitch14**:- Oh thank you preens under attention I like happy reviews. And now, I shall run…for my life……..alldonegottagobye!

**Raven Princess of Death**:- Dude! There's nothing wrong with being weird. My 'gang' are as loopy as a gravity defying rollercoaster and I'm no better. Take it from me; normalcy is overrated.

**Krandtm'sgrl**:- claps hands excitedly Thankyou. And I'm updating as soon as I can…like I said stuff isn't peachy right now. shrugs writing makes me feel better.

**RavenEmpressOfAzarath**:- Hey, no worries mate! And I agree, Raven kicks ass, and I wanted to show this. Plus throwing people out of windows sounds fun.

**Cyborg009**:- succinct and to the point and thanks. I've never been called 'cool' before.


	7. Stories

Hellooooo! How goes it? OK, well I best get to the point before I die and untimely death.

I'm making up most of Raven's past here, though some of it is canon, at least, in the comics.

I don't own these guys; I just manipulate them for my own sadistic pleasures. He he.

Oh, and I know that the spelling of magic is, well, magic. But I think _magick_ looks so much more…fantasy-like.

Yeah, good English Anjita.

* * *

**Chapter seven: talking.**

**By La Anjita**

* * *

She shrugged off his hand and stood, wrapping her cloak around her. She left her hood down; her expression didn't change. 

'I was born on a place called Azarath; it's a different dimension from this. Azarathians were pacifists by nature.' She paused a moment to sigh.

He cocked his head as she paused 'Were?' he prompted.

She looked away, gazing out of the window. 'I…don't want to reveal it all. I don't think I can.'

'That's fine.'

She looked back at him. 'You know that I'm half demon by Trigon, yes?'

'Mmmhmm.'

She looked away again, pulling her cloak around her more firmly. It was the only indication that she was disturbed. 'Well, my mother didn't willingly conceive me, she was a…a sacrifice of sorts in a cult.'

'A cult?'

She kept her gaze away from him. 'I told you I wouldn't reveal everything.'

'OK, you don't need to.'

Raven sighed slightly but kept her composure.

'Well, that's what happened that night. Trigon wanted an heir and there were no female demons from where he came. Also, he figured that having an offspring with both demonic and human magicks would benefit him. My mother was empathic and when she was accepted into Azarath she gained some more magicks, which she passed on to me.'

'What do you mean, 'accepted into Azarath'? How-?'

She looked at him. 'The portal by which Trigon had entered and left remained open for a small while. My mother would not have survived, even with the best treatments on Earth. The Azarathian Seer saw her plight and told the Azar; she was the high priestess there. My mother was found and healed. They didn't know that Arella's child was half demon until she was born.'

'Arella?'

'My mother's name on Azarath, it means 'messenger angel' there. Like I said, they didn't know her daughter was evil.'

'You aren't-'

She looked away again and spoke before he could finish. 'The child's magicks manifested at birth and she was trained immediately, but not in the most gentle of ways. She didn't have a happy childhood. She was teased often, mostly about the colour of her skin.' She said this all so frankly that Robin knew that she had to be forcing herself to remain emotionless.

'So _that's_ why you were so embarrassed by that incident in the halls.'

She nodded.

'She was trained to control both her Azarathian and demonic magicks over the span of more than a decade. Then her father attacked and everyone save a small group of people died.'

She took a breath that shook ever so slightly.

'Her mother died…I can't go into that.'

He nodded.

'The little girl was banished by the remaining Azarathians and she went to Earth where she was found by a boy dressed like a traffic light-' She was looking away as she said this but he saw the slightest of smirks on her face.

'Hey!'

'who gave her a home for a while. They teamed up with three other teens, built a tower and became the Teen Titans.'

She shrugged dismissively. 'Such is my tale, the condensed version anyway.'

Robin nodded, then stood to put a hand on her shoulder. 'I hope you open up to someone eventually, but this is better than nothing. Thank you.'

She shrugged again, dislodging his hand once more. Robin frowned at her. 'Don't put that mask up Raven. You can't open up to someone and then keep your emotions bottled up. It defeats the purpose.'

She looked away, ignoring him.

'Raven-'

'Leave it alone, Wonder Boy.' Her voice was sharp. He sighed, but he had one more question.

'Exactly why did you run off earlier?'

'I saw a mother with her child. The little girl was crying and the woman was looking at me hatefully. It reminded me of the looks I got from mothers when I got anywhere near their children on Azararath.'

He nodded absently. 'That would do it.' He whispered, almost to himself.

Raven straightened up, glaring at him. Her voice was icy when she spoke.

'I don't know why I told you any of that, but if you ever-'

'I wouldn't tell anyone even if you _had _given me permission to. It's your secret and I'll keep it; it's up to you if and when you tell the others.'

She nodded, still wearing her emotionless mask, then stood, wrapping her cloak more firmly around her. She lowered her head slightly, casting her entire face into shadow. He couldn't see her expression beneath the shadows of her hood as she next spoke.

'Please, just get out of my room.'

He exited her room with a thoughtful expression on his face, masking it quickly as he went to the common room to tell the others that Raven was fine and that he was going to bed. It wasn't until the door had closed and locked behind him that he considered tonight's revelations fully.

Raven's tale had been bad and he knew that the full version would be ten times worse, but she had talked to him. She wouldn't have done so with any of the others but she spoke to _him._ He smiled very slightly then frowned.

He hoped every revelation about her wouldn't be that painful.

_Anyway_ he thought, _that's the first thing I can tick off of my list._'

He'd tell her about _his_ past in a few days time, once she'd gotten over the shock of reliving hers.

* * *

Whoowee! That's one teeny chapter. It was originally real big but I decided that she wouldn't reveal her whole past. I have it all written up, however, for some later angst. 

I'm rather proud of it anyway. This is my angsty bit, and there'll probably be another one soon enough, but perhaps I'll do a nice light hearted one next, just to get your spirits up, hmm?

Oh, and don't forget to review. hopeful Beast Boy-esque grin Pleeeeze?

Thankies.

--La Anjita.

**Review Responses**

**Raven Princess of Death:- "**preens" That happens to me a lot of the time too. Just rotten luck I guess, anyway as a result I end up saving my writing every trwo minutes or something ridiculous like that. Don't let it deter you…practice makes perfect and even if you're not too happy with it, you still get a happy tingly feeling in you gut when you look on your stats page and there's one more review. hangs head sadly All my reviews, save you three, seem to have left me. Nevermind.

**WiccanWitch14:-** Um yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you turned your voice down, it makes my ears ring. But seriously, I'm writing this as fast as I can around…stuff…and then I need to check it over several times, go away for a while and then come back with a fresh eye. Check for grammatical errors etc. And please don't kill me or I'll go steal a mace off of some dead bad guy and haunt haunt you, shaking it scarily, like this "grrrrrrr" ...uh, yeah.

**watergoddess08:-** Don't worry, my computer is a butt head most of the time. It decides to upload the trivial stuff, like games and whatnot, real quike-like but when it comes to important stuff, like Word (that's not mine)it has to load itself all over again whenever you want to use it. sigh. And I agree yeah, poor Raven. If I were her I don't think I could handle it so well. People always say 'ooh, she wears dark clothes and talks in a monotone…she's creepy.' Or evil or scary or freakish or something mean, but none of them know exactly _how hard_ she has it and how brave she is. Dr. Light and his therapy don't seem to work, hmm?


	8. Another Bird's Revelation

Howdy everybody. Yup, it's me again and I come with my sack of new chapters.

Ho Ho Ho, merry…um…summer?

Anyways, this is my next instalment, hope you enjoy it and all that jazz.

Oh, and I do not own the Teen Titans, I have merely kidnapped them and put them in little cages…

Oh…and I have no idea what Robin's history is so I just made stuff up. shrug what can a girl do?

**

* * *

****Chapter eight: Another bird's revelation.**

By La Anjita

* * *

Raven stayed in her room for most of Wednesday. Robin assumed that she was taking time to heal from her revelation on Tuesday night, but he didn't have her half as figured out as he thought.

In actual fact, Raven was avoiding him, a fact that Robin figured out on Thursday when she emerged from her room and interacted with the rest of the Titans, well, as far as her style of interaction went, but only did so with him unless she had no way out.

So Robin needed a way of cornering her…again.

The opportunity presented itself on a hot American Monday. It was Beast Boy, surprisingly enough, who gave Robin the opportunity to be alone with Raven.

'Dude! It's too _hot!_' Beast Boy was lounging on the sofa, jumpsuit unzipped, exposing his lithe chest, hoping to cool off at least a little. (sorry, but I'm a BB/Rae shipper too, I'm just terrible at writing them. I think he's cute. )

'I agree wholly with Friend Beast Boy, I too feel the heat today.' Starfire was equally trying to catch a non-existent breeze, hanging her bootless feet out of a window attempting to tempt a breeze in. She had removed her gloves and the metal plating around her neck and collarbone.

'Yeah man, anyone got ideas?'

There was silence. Then beast Boy jumped up, jumpsuit slipping slightly down his sweat soaked chest.

'Dude! I know! We go swimming!'

There was silence and then the two others laughed and agreed, bustling off to collect their wares.

Robin declined the invitation, his own naked arms and torso saying otherwise. He covered his refusal by telling them that he wasn't in the mood for a swim; it was, in fact, complete rubbish because he _really _needed to cool off, but he knew that Raven would also decline and it was therefore a perfect opportunity to talk to her.

He was reclining on the couch easily when he heard Raven declining the invitation too. Obviously she didn't know that he wasn't going because if she knew he wasn't she probably would have agreed, if only to get away from the confrontation she knew was coming.

He could almost see the curses in her head as she caught sight of him on the couch.

She turned abruptly.

'You can't avoid me forever, you know.'

She sighed, shoulders slumping. And turned to him in resignation. His head was cocked to the side.

'Better now than later; get it over and done with.'

She slammed her book shut. 'What do you want?' Her voice was tired but still sharp.

'Don't be so hostile, I just want to talk.'

She glared angrily. 'That's what you wanted on Tuesday and all that happened there was me spilling my guts about my childhood. You had no right. I was upset and you took advantage of it.'

'Raven, I'm not…I didn't-'

'I told you that I wouldn't say anything more so if you think for a moment, that-'

'Raven!'

She stopped her tirade and glared at him, jaw shutting with an audible 'snap'.

'Come on Raven, calm down. Come sit.' He patted the space beside him. She moved and sank into the seat opposite him, crossing her arms and legs, glaring all the time.

Robin sighed and leaned forward. 'First thing's first; I didn't follow you on Tuesday just to get information out of you. True, I want to get to know you and having you open up would help with that, it was supposed to make you feel more at ease with me. But that wasn't my priority. You were going to bottle it up and I know you were. If I'd confronted you later you would have had a chance to gain your composure and suppress everything. I needed you to open up because bottling it up isn't healthy, I told you that.'

She was still glaring, but it was slightly less intense than it had been. She sighed again. 'So what do you want today?'

He shrugged. 'You got to share so it's only fair that I do too.'

Her eyes widened a moment before her mask fell back into place. 'Oh?'

'Yup.' He rubbed the back of his neck; blasted habit. He _really_ needed to repress that.

'Uh, I guess I'd better start with my name then, right?'

Raven cocked her head, crossing her hands over her book and leaning forward very slightly. 'It's where I started.' She shrugged and leaned back. 'You might as well.'

Robin nodded. His past wasn't nearly as dark as he suspected hers was but it was still painful to relive it.

'Right then. My name is Richard Greyson, that's Dick to you…or Robin, whichever comes first.'

Raven nodded.

'I was born in Gotham City to a couple named Michelle and Andrew Greyson. They worked in a local circus. It was a popular one, with lots of dangerous stunts. My mother and father were flying acrobats and the highlight of the circus. They would perform their routine without a net. I never got to know them, not really, because when I was eight years old they were murdered.'

He looked up at Raven to find that she wasn't there. He frowned, insulted. He'd listened to her tale. He slumped, crossing his arms.

'Surely that can't be all of it?'

The voice was so close to his ear that he jerked upright and fell off the couch. He looked up to find Raven leaning her crossed arms on her knees and her chest on her arms. He hadn't noticed that she'd moved. He blushed and shot an affronted glare at her, while inside he was cheering. _She came closer! She's comfortable enough to come closer! I'm getting somewhere!_

He sat back up, flushing, unable to ignore the way that the front of her thin leotard was soaked in sweat between her breasts. He didn't know how she could stand it. He stopped his thoughts with a screech as he imagined her trying Beast Boy's way of cooling down. 'Uh, no, there's more.'

'I suspected so.'

It was his turn to glare. She smirked. He knew what she was doing; she was lightening the mood to make this easier. He was grateful for that; she was far more considerate than most people thought.

'Anyway, yeah. A villain named Two-Face, one of the most prominent villains in Gotham City, cut the ropes so that when they were doing their finale they fell. They didn't stand a chance. I was left orphaned and ran from the circus. I was wondering the streets two days later, which was a stupid thing to do knowing Gotham's reputation, and got mugged. I went staggering about for a while with a stab wound in my side for a couple of hours. I was half delirious with pain and blood loss by the time I passed out under a bridge. The last thing I saw before loosing consciousness was a shape of a bat.

'Batman.'

'Yup. He took me in and had his butler nurse me back to health and took me on as his sidekick after he'd given me a fair bit of training. I'd had six years of training until I was fourteen when he felt I was able enough to help him. Even after that my training was ongoing.'

He turned to Raven; she was listening attentively, looking right at his face. When he looked at her, their eyes connected and he shivered and turned away.

'I was sixteen by the time I had the urge to go solo, but Bats was too protective. I could understand his protectiveness at the first stages of my apprenticeship but by the time I was sixteen I was feeling smothered. I decided to moonlight as Robin alone for a while, jumping from city to city and helping out, at the same time keeping a low profile. The media never got a whiff of me. After about a year of that I came to Jump. I didn't get all that much action and was about to leave when I saw little lost girl in a hood and cloak.'

'I was hardly a little girl; I was sixteen, you were only a year older. Besides, you wouldn't have known whether I was a girl or a boy, my voice is relatively sexless.'

'Not really, _I_ can tell that you're a girl.'

'I meant then.'

'So did I.'

She looked at him and he her. Robin shook himself mentally.

'Anyway, I found you and took you into the apartment I was staying in. I was out and about, scouting out crime and all that, when Starfire came to Earth. And everything went from there. What _did_ surprise me were all the superpowers you guys had. I'd never fought or even heard of metahumans, save Superman, but I thought he was a myth. I was especially surprised when you used _your_ powers.'

He looked at her. She looked right back.

'Oh?'

'Yeah. I hadn't known that you had powers. You were so pale but I put that down to a cold or something, and then you turn out to be able to take down a ship with three teeny words.'

Her cheeks were tinged with pink. It was at that moment that the other three bustled in, dripping wet and laughing insanely at something. Robin leaned into Raven.

'I always though your powers were the coolest.' He grinned and she stared at him as he jumped up to laugh with the others. He noticed with satisfaction that she seemed too shocked to do anything but stare. Then she seemed to shake herself and opened her book, glancing at him once more before concentrating her gaze on the old pages.

* * *

There ya go, another long one, 1400 words. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review…I beseech thee. Performs The Face

See y'all later.

--La Anjita

Review responses 

**simmie**:- Thank you very much and happy birthday. sings birthday song

**Raven Princess of Death**:- He he, friend. I'm happy to call _you_ that. And it's good to know that you feel better. And don't worry; it took me a while to figure out how to post stuff. And you're welcome on the help front. I like helping people- it's my big squishy heart, blame it on that.


	9. Swimming

Okay guys, I'm real sorry for the wait but I've been writing and re-writing this for ages. So guys, this is your chance to do some serious flaming. I'm unsure about this one but can't think of any other way to get this story where I want it to go. If you have any suggestions as to how you would better this chapter then please, tell me, I need all the help I can get. I'm not experienced in multi-chaptered writing so I need instruction.

Thanks in advance guys.

There is, however, some nice teenage hormonal fun here, to compensate.

**Chapter nine: Swimming.**

**By La Anjita**

The next day was just as hot, if not hotter. This time, when invited to swim, Robin readily agreed; they even managed to persuade Raven to come with them, though she refused to swim or wear a swimming suit.

As it turned out she didn't need to…her leotard was enough for that.

Raven frowned as she arranged the towels and picnic blankets she had brought along into some semblance of a comfortable sitting place in a small nook she had found in the mess of rocks at the base of her home. She grumbled to herself as she curled up with her newest Stephen King book, The Dark Tower, cradled between her knees and the side of the alcove that she was taking refuge in. From here the sun was not as glaring and it was easier to read the white pages without the usual glare of light on bright paper.

She relaxed, shifting so that her belt didn't press into her hip; she had refused to remove her gems and boots simply because they were the last dregs of modesty she had left after abandoning her cloak. The others were confused as to why she would be embarrassed about going without her cloak when it usually gaped whilst she sat down or fought anyway but it all boiled down to the shame she felt regarding the colour of her skin.

She had been mocked about it on her home dimension and had wanted to cover it up as much as possible for fear of similar reactions on Earth. She had mentioned this to the designer of their uniforms and the two had agreed on the leotard. It gave her legs maximum movement and the rest optimum coverage. The cloak was there to protect her from the rest of the world when she was not fighting, during which attention would be diverted from her legs anyway.

Many thought that her skin was white or pale grey, but they were wrong. In actuality it was a very pale shade of lavender (I know it's not, but I've always thought that it'd be cool if it were) and her designer had wanted to emphasise this, hence the blue. Mary, her designer, had told Raven that blue looked good on her and Raven had instantly taken that colour as her favourite, simply because of the fact that that compliment had been one of the first she'd ever had in her life.

As to why she didn't mind when her cloak gaped at home, well, they were friends and whilst she was still scared of ridicule she trusted her friends and teammates to the end of the world, which had been a good thing to do, really, considering the fact that they had helped to stop it.

Raven smiled slightly in remembrance, basking in the knowledge that she'd come to Earth where she was loved and looked after. It was for this reason that she remained in her room a lot, just to cry in utter relief and joy, no matter what she broke.

Just as her thoughts began to turn to the treatment, or rather mistreatment, that she had received on Azarath in contrast and sink into depressing thoughts along this vein, the three boys came to her rescue.

Beast Boy, with his animal senses, had picked up on Raven's sadness, much as a dog would do to its owner, and conveyed such findings to the two other males in the group. None of the boys were any good at sentimentalities and such, so they opted just to jar raven out of her depression in the only way they knew how…by being boys.

---------------------------

Raven looked up as three shadows blocked the light she was reading by. She frowned at them in annoyance.

'Do you mind?'

None answered; the only response was Cyborg reaching for her left wrist.

'What-?'

Before she knew it she was stripped of her gemstones and boots and the boys had grabbed a hold of her wrists and yanked her out of her little alcove.

'Ex_cuse _me, what are you-?' She ended the affronted question with a small cry as she felt herself being lifted by the legs waist and arms and carried swiftly away from her perch. (A/N: he he…Raven…perch…no? never mind…) She was getting frustrated now.

'Put me down!'

She realized with some horror that it was a stupid thing to say; all the film stars and cartoon characters fell for that trick and now so did she, for the boys said in unison and with far too much glee 'If you say so!' and threw her hard off of their shoulders. Raven shrieked before hitting the water with a resounding splash.

Everyone was silent, save Starfire's happy cry of 'Friend Raven has deigned to join in our watery fun!'

The boys giggled quietly, still waiting for Raven's reaction. They weren't disappointed. A large and very angry-looking black raven rose from behind a hefty rock and dived into the water before materializing above the boys and dumping what felt like _gallons_ of water atop their heads, vastly outshining their trick with Raven. Once they had recovered from the attack they looked back at the rock from where the raven had emerged.

Robin thought that having gallons of seawater dumped upon him was completely worth the sight before them.

Raven was perched atop the rock, (Perched…Raven…get it now…no? uh whatever) her normally lilac hair darkened to a deep purple by the water. She was leaned back lazily on the rock, legs crossed, small pale feet hanging gracefully just above the waterline and a satisfied half-smirk on her wet face.

Robin stared, subconsciously licking his lips, as he saw how the usually tight material of her leotard clung appealingly, in its wet state, to her voluptuous form, far more so than it did at its normal condition, and watched as water droplets traced paths down her face and legs.

He observed, with a sort of detached thrill, as a drop of water ran slowly down her cheek and onto her naturally deep purple lips, where she licked it off absentmindedly.

He could feel his own face heat up and…other places. In the hope of calming some of his more wayward thoughts he dove into the cool water, keeping his eyes closed as he swam submerged for a while. He came up for air; eyes still closed and turned around, swimming underwater again and back to the shore. Unfortunately he had underestimated where the shore was and ended up knocking his hands on a rock as he brought them forwards for another perfect breaststroke.

Disoriented Robin resurfaced, spluttering the salty water from his mouth that he'd swallowed in his underwater surprise.

As he opened his eyes, grasping onto whatever surface he could to get over his momentary confusion, he nearly screamed.

His hand was not grasping a rock, as he had previously assumed, but rather was resting rather firmly on a slim pale thigh. He followed the appendage up, over a leotard-clad stomach, matured female chest, slim pale neck and onto a wet face, framed by damp violet locks.

Masked eyes connected with surprised and embarrassed amethyst and an awkward silence ensued. Until, that is, a dainty hand pushed him roughly away before its owner sank into the water and swam swiftly and elegantly back to shore, where she passed the stunned eyes of the rest of the Titans, gathered the things she'd left on the shore (including the gems she'd been stripped of, literally) and phased swiftly into the ground.

Robin swam back to shore, staring rather sadly at the spot where she'd just vacated. _Just as I'd started to get somewhere with her I have to go feel her up and ruin everything._

The team was silent as they trekked back to the tower.

I'm not sure whether I'm all that happy with this one. What d'you guys think? Give us some pointers and maybe I can replace this with a better version. It's all up to you, guys and gals.

Anyway, see ya!

--La Anjita

Review responses

Angel Caido:- I hope you got the reply I sent you from your review, but, incase you didn't, I'll just give you the condensed version: Don't ever compare your stories to anyone else's because they're all different. Chalk and cheese, love, everybody is unique, it goes the same with stories. Chin up, back straight and you're laughing.

HeadGoddessofCynicism:- Ha! I'm glad your feelings of my story don't reflect your username. Don't worry, I'm joking, it's quite an amusing username, to be honest. But humble bow Oh great deity, I thank ye for thine compliments.

Nyx - Night Goddess:- I aggree completely. I just thought I'd mention that any canon history is non-existant here. This is my story and these are my ideas and shakes fist at the world in general no-one's gonna stop me from twisting everything! Mwahaaaaaaa! Oh,and please don't threaten me like that, even in jest, because it isn't appreciated. We write as fast as we can, threats in upper case don't accelerate it. Thanks, and sorry for sounding snobbish.

Raven Princess Of Death:- If you got my reply to your review then don't bother reading this, 'cause it's just the same as I said before; don't worry. It's just a phase. We all have them now and again. And ignore flamers. They are just sad-acts with nothing better to do. Don't bother thinking about them, look at your positive reviewers instead. Don't send a scathing reply back - you'll just be lowering yourself to their level. Ignore them, even if they don't know it, you have far more dignity than they.

The Shadow Phoenix:- I used to be like that. I used to have, three lines of conversation and then unecessarily long pieces of irrelevent description. What you need to do is, well, it's what I do, you think of what you want to achieve in the conversation. What point do you want them to get across? Then, how would each character say it? Raven would say it in a deadpan monotone, Robin would be serious, if a little more light-hearted etc. Then you just...let it come. Practice darlin'. It took a while for me, but I've been writing and reading for the most part of my 17 years of life. Keep at it, it'll come.


	10. Sleepless

10

Here's another one. I like this one quite a bit but I don't know why. You get more hormonal fun here. Come on; it's a group of teenagers with wayward hormones living together, what more need I say?

Enjoy!

Oh and I don't own the Titans, I merely think of more ways to exploit their varying personalities. Like all Titan nerds do.

**Chapter ten: Sleepless.**

By La Anjita 

Robin spent the next few days moping.

They were all equally as warm as one another and everyone save Raven spent them all outside. Though he laughed and played in the water with the rest of the team Robin did so with little heart, his thoughts staying on the pale beauty whose precarious closeness he'd toppled over the edge.

In direct contrast to the other nights during the past few weeks Robin could not sleep, and happiness was not the cause for his insomnia. He spent most of his nights berating himself about his carelessness, only falling to sleep in the early hours of the morning and then getting up at his normal time. As such his face and movements reflected this lack of repose. Luckily for him there had not been any alarms that his fatigue would have hindered. On the fifth night like this his friends, minus Raven who was still hiding in her room, confronted him. It was Cyborg who spoke first.

'Yo man, you gotta stop doin' this to yourself, if not for us then for the welfare of the public when-'

'Baddies attack.' Beast Boy finished appropriately. Robin ran a hand down his face, leaning into his hand for support. 'I know guys I just…can't. I can't sleep no matter how hard I try to forget the fact I've…just…_ruined_ everything.' He sighed.

'Dearest friend, perhaps you just need the warm milk and honey as mothers feed their small children on your planet. It may ease your sleep.'

The two others nodded. 'Yeah…that might work.'

'Wonderful. I will now-'

'Uh, Star maybe Cy should do it since…er…'

'Since I've had more experience with using the right amount of honey and stuff.'

'Oh, yes that is a good idea.'

The two boys shared relieved glances. Beast Boy turned to Robin. 'Now Dude…' He trailed off, smiling rather softly. 'Hey Cy.' He whispered. 'Cy, c'mon get over here. I don't think we'll be needing that milk.'

Cyborg tiptoed over and grinned, lifting Robin's sleeping figure easily and taking him to his room.'

-------------------------------------

Robin woke up in the middle of the night and groaned, shoving both hands into his hair and gripping tightly. He got up and threw a bathrobe over his short-clad figure, silently thanking Cyborg for leaving him in comfortable sleepwear. He padded quietly down to the kitchen thinking that maybe a warm glass of honeyed milk would work (they all seem to like this idea, don't they). He waited as the doors hissed quietly open, admitting him into the clean room. The softly lit kitchen made him…wait. Softly lit…it should not be lit at all. No one was down here except maybe…

Robin looked around the room, staring at the door as if expecting to see a pale demon walking through it and away from here, leaving him in peace. Then he spun around violently as a soft gasp and thump echoed behind him. His trained body shifted into a fighting stance even as his mind was still snoring. He relaxed though when he saw that it was only Raven picking the book up that she dropped. Then he tensed again. Raven? They weren't on good terms at the moment, what more could he do to wreck their relationship?

The image of a soaking wet Raven running her tongue along her lips came unbidden into his mind, the feel of a slim toned thigh under his hand…he shook his head, turning around and heading out of the room, giving her some space and also giving his raging hormones a chance to subside.

A soft voice from the kitchen halted him in his tracks. It felt like silk on his ears he hadn't heard it in so long.

'Wait.'

----------------------------------------

Raven stood in the kitchen, her freshly made tea on the counter and satin robe clasped around her almost naked form. A sea of intense images clambered into her mind as she watched him stop and turn on her demand.

She remembered the feel of his naked hand on her thigh; strong fingers sliding on the wet surface and naturally smooth skin, (lucky bugger…I have at least one cut every time I shave) almost massaging it. She remembered the way her cheeks flushed and chest heaved at the contact. Her emotions were battling to have their say and she felt the overwhelming need to meditate, to calm them.

Each emotion sent a new image to her mind; running and laughing, exchanging witty banter, intellectually conversing in a library, sparring with him, lying and groaning as he ran his hands... She clamped her hold down sharply on that particular emotion. It was the same emotion that had appeared in the forefront of her mind five days ago and had kept her in her room, meditating endlessly for those five days, that she was battling with now as she and Robin squared off in the kitchen

His eyes were tired and haggard and the image of passing him a glass of warm milk and a gentle hug strolled through her mind (again with the milk); at least Affection had some modicum of decency, unlike some. She shook her head and looked up at Robin whose exhausted and masked eyes were focused on her face. She realized, with some guilt, that avoiding him because of her hormones and emotions was not fair on him; obviously he thought that their closeness had been shattered. She smiled very slightly; _we were rather close a few days ago_. Raven nodded along with whoever said that.

She noticed that Robin was getting rather confused and had pity on him. She beckoned him with a slim hand and he almost staggered over and slumped into a chair. Raven let Affection instruct her next few moves.

------------------------------------

Robin stayed slumped in his seat, head cradled in the crook of one arm. There was a gentle pressure on his other arm and he looked over. A cup of dark greenish liquid was pushed slowly into a tired hand, the owner gently urging his hand towards his mouth, inviting him to drink.

'Small sips, it's hot.' Robin obeyed.

'What is this?' He asked softly as the taste of honeyed herbs subsided, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste. The soft voice came again from his left shoulder. It was gentle and kind and somewhat reassuring- the voice of a mother, yet it was still monotonous and throaty. It relaxed him to no end.

'It's my herbal tea with a spoonful of honey in it.' Robin nodded and took another sip, sighing softly.

'What herbs are in this?'

'I don't know, but it's all exotic; nearly a hundred pounds a month out of my bank account is paid to import this from Africa. I send a several hundred pound donation for the African water appeal with each order, too.'

Robin smiled softly, drinking quicker now that the tea had cooled. 'I'd always wondered why you drink so much of this stuff.' He took another sip. 'I know now.'

There was a gentle pressure on his shoulder and he jerked out of surprise. The pressure ceased abruptly.

'I'm sorry, I was just-'

'No, it's okay, I was just surprised.'

Raven paused and then put her hand back on his shoulder in silent reassurance, watching quietly as he finished off the tea. She watched as his eyes drooped and leaned down until her lips were level with his ear.

'It also helps with insomnia.' She murmured softly before his head drooped onto his chest. She moved the cup from his grasp before he could spill the dregs on the floor. She flicked a hand and Robin was encased in a black aura and floated off of the chair. His figure leaned back into a relaxed sitting position as Raven transported the two into his room. She laid him gently onto the soft mattress and covered him in his cool sheets without the aid of her magick and then ported herself to the kitchen to collect the book she left there. Phasing straight to her room afterwards and placing her book on her bedside table, she shrugged off her satin bathrobe and lay in her own bed, sliding her panty-clad form beneath the cool dark sheets.

There ya go, folks; a longish chapter to make up for the teeny tiny ones. I quite like this one, I think it's kind of sweet…and I've got to get the two to become lovers somehow, and a healthy dose of sexual tension should do that.

Ta y'all.


	11. Shocking feelings

11

This is chapter eleven folks. I think I like this one, only 'cause here a…revelation occurs. Aside from saud revelation, nothing in particular happens. It's a shortie but shrug whatever. I ope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Titans aren't mine.

**Chapter eleven: Shocking Feelings**

**By La Anjita**

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were happy to see their friend emerge from his room rejuvenated and fully awake as he had been before the 'Incident on the Beach'. They assumed that it was their influence that had helped him sleep as soundly as he seemed to have had and neither of the birds corrected them; Robin wanted to keep their encounter secret, strictly between them, for some unknown reason - even to him. Raven respected this and said nothing, save her regular morning greetings over her tea.

Whilst the other three did not even suspect that Robin's revitalized state was due to Raven's efforts, they did notice the fact that Raven's typical tea was served in not one mug, but two.

'Dude, I know you like your tea but don't you think two mugs at the same time is a bit-'

'Thanks Raven.' Robin's show of gratitude cut through Beast Boy's incredulous notice. There was a moment of silence whilst the two sipped their teas.

'Yo, since when do _you_ like Rae's tea?'

'It's Raven.'

'Dude, whatever, Cy's right. No-one likes your tea, it's so bitter.'

'That's why I keep a store of honey in the cupboard.'

'Oh.'

'Yes 'Oh.''

Breakfast continued without much more incident, until…

'But Cy is right, Robin. Since when _did_ you start drinking Raven's tea?'

Robin shared a glance with Raven. Her stare was impassive as she raised an eyebrow and lowered a ladder to Robin in his hole.

'That explains why whenever I go to make tea there's always less than there should be.'

Robin faked embarrassment. 'Yeah uh, sorry about that Rae.' The others noticed his use of the nickname, even if the birds did not.

'But that still don't explain why you poured two cups instead a' one.'

'I caught him staring and came to a conclusion.' She turned to Robin. 'At least the secret is out now.' Robin turned away with relief on his face, but not for Raven's acceptance of his 'secret', so-called, it was because she had got him out of the pickle he had gotten himself _in_to.

He turned back as she added, for effect, 'But, you know, you could quite easily have asked me. It's tea; it's not as if you'd be asking me for my leg.' Robin smiled as the rest of the table, minus the typically oblivious Starfire, snickered at Raven's rare attempt at a joke.

'Please friends, for what use would Robin be wanting Raven's leg?' Beast Boy chuckled harder and leant in to explain.

-------------------------------

The rest of the day was calm. There was a comfortable feel of contentment among the young superheroes and even a run in with Overload couldn't break that, despite the fact that every now and again Beast Boy's ears twitched and gave off the occasional spark.

Robin felt almost comatose with relaxation, virtually unable to move from the comfortable spot on the sofa. Raven, he noted hazily, seemed to be equally tranquil. For once she was not curled up with a book in front of her nose; rather she was merely curled up, pale purple irises just visible between her dark eyelashes, as her eyes hovered just this side of sleep. Her cloak was pulled about her, obscuring her folded form from the world.

Robin thought vaguely to himself that she looked like an exotic cat at ease; he could almost imagine her purring.

Wait, someone _was_ purring, and it wasn't Raven he was sure. He looked to his right, with difficulty, and noticed Beast Boy. His green and slightly fuzzy neck vibrated with every exhale as the feline side of his vocal chords expressed their ease (I can't help it, I love most pairings, BB/Rae is one of my favourites. He's so cute scratches head I think I've said that before…).

Satisfied, Robin turned his head back to its original place, trying to find the comfortable position he had had before he'd looked around. He glanced at Raven and found that her eyes were focused, sleepily, on him. He shivered very slightly under her gaze. The sight of her half-lidded, bejewelled stare fixed so steadily on him was dangerously provocative. He stared back, somewhat embarrassedly, sure that she was looking directly into his eyes. She blinked slowly almost…sexily and closed her eyes, letting out a soft sound that was almost like a contented whimper before her breathing evened out and she drifted into sleep.

Robin's eyes stayed open, previous contented stupor now non-existent. No matter how much he wanted to sleep his mind would not let him, instead bombarding him with images of Raven and her alluring stare. He couldn't help it as his eyes roamed over her robe-covered figure and then her face.

He stared at it. _Heart shaped_, he noted vaguely.

He let his gaze work its way along her subtly defined jawbones and petite nose; gently closed eyes with their thick violet lashes folded against her cheeks, casting a slight violet shadow across her face. He took in the paleness of her complexion, the purple shadows and her fine hair hanging in its straight curtain and resting softly atop her head and splayed across the pillowed armrest.

Only after this did he let himself take in the sight of her mouth.

Her lips were naturally a dark purple, just shy of black, and as a result whatever moisture there glistened starkly upon them. He watched, entranced, as she licked her lips unconsciously, the same thrill shuddering through him now as it had when he had watched her sat atop that rock with water dripping from her.

How could such an innocuous act be so…tantalising?

Lust, he realised with surprise and some embarrassment, was the cause of these…these _longings_. He was…_lusting_ after _Raven_.

_Perhaps getting to know Raven wasn't the best of ideas._

There we go. Not all that long but shrugwhatever. I can't really think of anything else to say except…review. Please. I know it's not the best fic ever but some seem to like it, I mean I've gotten over 1000 hits and under 10 of that in reviews. C'mon guys, I'm on my knees here.

Thankies anyway.

--La Anjita


	12. Explanations

Hey, here's the next one. I'm…not sure with this. It needs to be here so that I can get to the eventuality that I'm aiming for but…I can't help but feel it's…rushed. What do you think?

I also want to know whether I should up the rating of this story after this chapter, oh, and I have a poll here. How many of you think I should have a go at writing a lemon? (I think that's what they're called)

Anyway, here's number twelve, enjoy.

Oh, and I made this stuff up, I just thought it'd make sense, y'know?

**

* * *

****Chapter twelve: Explanations.**

**By La Anjita**

* * *

Robin could physically not keep his eyes off of her. Throughout the course of the next few days Robin found his eyes to be inexorably drawn to the dark sorceress of the team, no matter how hard he tried to resist.

Not that he particularly _wanted_ to resist, she was most definitely a sight for sore eyes, he was just afraid of being noticed; he knew Raven liked her personal space. But no matter how afraid of this he was his eyes just wouldn't care for that particular problem.

He would find himself staring at her face, her swan-like neck, her perfectly proportioned chest and her flat stomach. His gaze would travel along the length of her long slim legs and covered arms.

There was a moment, later in the week that found Robin staring once again at his pale teammate, where Robin's perusal of Raven and her figure ended abruptly. He was staring at her face, relishing the sight of the contours and purple shadows and admiring her as he had done nearly a week ago on that contented afternoon. He looked up to watch her concentrate calmly on the pages of whatever book she was reading-

She was staring back.

Robin jumped and blushed furiously with both embarrassment and shame. Her eyes were narrowed in an annoyed frown and her lips were pursed. She placed a leather bookmark in the place that she had reached in her novel and cradled it in the crook of her arm. Standing, she moved towards the door rather briskly and motioned crisply at him to follow before disappearing through the door. Robin gulped and complied.

He looked around and scowled in confusion; how did she expect him to follow her if she just disappeared? He walked onward, peering around the corner and finding nothing. He let out an exasperated groan of frustration before turning around to head back.

'Ah!' He stumbled back slightly; surprised to see the object of his confusion standing barely inches in front of him. Before he could blink she had moved towards him with a brusque step and pushed him backwards. He didn't fall, however, until the two had emerged on the roof, black magic dissolving into the air.

'Woah!' His limbs flailed as he fell and landed painfully on his backside, knocking his head in the process. He sat up with a groan, rubbing his head and rump.

'What-?'

'No, I think it is _I_ who have the right to question.' She moved to stand just beyond his feet, arms crossed again and a distinctly annoyed expression on her face.

'Will you care to explain exactly _why_ you have been staring incessantly at me for the duration of the past few days?'

Robin fidgeted slightly and looked at his hands, braced as they were against the floor to keep himself upright.

'No. Look at me Boy Wonder, I want an honest answer.'

He avoided her gaze and she sighed. His head was forced up by a hand of black energy and was kept there by the same manifestation of Raven's magicks.

'_Look_ at me!' She turned away slightly, regaining some of the composure she had just lost. She looked sideways at him with an angry eyebrow raised.

'Either you speak or I'll get it out of you myself.'

Something broke nearby and Raven groaned in frustration, running an agitated hand through her hair. Robin looked on in slight awe. He'd never really seen an agitated Raven before and he felt a slight thrill quiver up his spine at the thought that _he_ was the one to bring this side of her out into the open. He looked up at her as she turned back around. Her eyes were flashing dangerously and her hair was slightly mussed from where she'd pulled at it in annoyance.

Robin wondered absently whether this was how she would look if aroused. He watched her stumble back, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. _Damn it, she's telepathic!_

He looked back at her, cheeks equally red.

'This…this is what you were thinking? Why you were staring?'

Robin nodded, somewhat surprised at how small and…slightly _panicked_ her voice sounded. She shook her head, running her hands through her hair again, leaning her head against the nearest gym equipment. Robin thought she looked rather-

'Don't! Stop it! Stop _thinking_ like that! Go stare at Starfire or…someone.'

'But-'

'No! It's _disrupting_ the hold I have on my emotions!'

'How can-?'

'Lust! I've been battling with her for two weeks! Do you know how hard it is to restrain her?'

Things were breaking and melting and Raven's eyes were screwed shut.

'Restrain…'her'? Who's-?'

Raven regained what composure she could salvage; he needed an explanation if this was to be resolved. She looked him in the eye (he had to figure out how she did that), hers still shining with rogue emotion but slightly more composed than they had been. The black aura that had been randomly attacking inanimate objects was fading.

'My magicks are affected by emotion. No, not like Starfire's, hers …fuel them. Mine are merely a hindrance. If I lose control of my emotions then I lose control over my magicks, but it's more complicated than that. I can't control my emotions if they were as mixed up as normal mortals' are because those are haphazard and meshed together; it would be impossible to maintain control over them, assuming that I even manage to control them in the first place. To overcome this I was taught to divide them all into different groups of similar emotions; fear and timidity, for example, are similar. Do you understand so far?'

'I think so.'

She nodded. 'I was taught to condense these groups into different entities; different versions of myself representing each emotion. Timid is one, she encompasses fear, guilt, timidity and so on. Affection is another. It was she who dictated my actions that other night, you know, with the tea.'

He nodded.

'There are eight in total. The most dangerous one is Anger because it was she who harboured the influence of Trigon and it would have been she who killed me and every other living soul in this universe by forcing me to become the portal when I was not fully ready to destroy him had I lost complete control of her.'

Another nod.

'The only emotion who battles with Anger for the post of most harmful emotion is Lust.'

'But, how can-?'

'What do you think Lust consists of, Robin?'

'Well, love and-'

'No. _Affection_ includes love. _Lust_ is composed of such emotions as desire, passion, seduction, want etc. It is because of this that she is dangerous.'

'But why-?'

'Can you guess what would happen if she got loose, Robin?'

'She'd feel the urge to-'

'No. Urges would have nothing to do with it; she is made up _only_ of desires and such, she would not pause and _then_ feel the urge, she would just…act. Immediately. Whatever male in the immediate vicinity that took her fancy would be faced with the prospect of several hours of a demon's idea of sex.'

'What's so bad-?'

'Non-consensual sex, Robin.'

'Oh. But if they consented?'

Raven sighed, not wanting to have to explain. 'Robin, a demon is a violent creature. If _I_ were to have sex with someone it would be love at the forefront of my mind during it and therefore it would be far gentler. That's because the human side of me is more dominant in some aspects; my magick is demonic; my physiology is not. My mind is demonic; my emotions are not. My lust is demonic; my love is not and so on. If I were to have intercourse with someone lust would become humanised temporarily for the purpose it is needed because my subconscious would control it.'

Robin's masked eyes were wide, but he nodded none the less.

'If I were running around with only Lust fuelling my actions then there would be a trail of violently raped if not dead men in my wake, because a demon's lust is just as evil as a demon's anger.'

'Oh.'

'And you with your thoughts and your staring are meddling with my hold on her.'

'Oh. _Oh_.'

'Yes,'

There was a silence during which Robin stared at Raven with a new respect. _This is what she's been battling with? I had no idea._

Raven was breathing as evenly as she could, reciting her mantra over and over again. When she stood she was reasonably controlled. She looked down at him, offering a hand. He took it and she pulled him up.

'Don't tell.' It was a childish phrase and Robin noticed suddenly that she looked very small at that moment.

'Can you love?'

'I don't know.'

'Have you tried?'

'I…no, I haven't tried, except for Malchior, but he was a wizard; he had me under a spell from the start. I did not love him.' He squeezed her arm gently.

'Give it a try Raven. Find someone to be close to and give it a chance.' She nodded absently.

'I'll try. Now I need to meditate. I'm…sorry for blowing up at you like that.'

'No worries Rae.' She smiled slightly and something else exploded. She winced and then walked slowly down the steps to her room. Who knew Robin was so sentimental?

She sat in her lotus position atop her dark sheets. Between the recitals of her typical mantra her subconscious was mulling over Robin's suggestion.

What would it be like to love?

* * *

Yeah so, that's that. Please review; I need lots of feedback at this point 'cause I'm not sure if this is going too fast. If you guys think it is then I'll try to slow it down but I won't know unless you guys tell me.

As always, thanks.

--La Anjita


	13. Talking

Interesting one here. And _very_ angsty…and some graphic and rather bloody description, you have been warned.

The Titans aren't mine…if they were, I wouldn't show this on TV for kids. OK so it's not that bad, but there's still a bit of gross stuff here. Oh, and there's a wee bit of lovin' here, try to guess which couple.

Anyway, hope you like.

**

* * *

****Chapter thirteen: Talking**

**By La Anjita**

* * *

Robin kept as far away from Raven as possible after that, avoiding her in much the same way as she had done to escape their first confrontation. This time, however, he had a _genuine_ reason for evading her: her emotions.

The day after Raven's explanation on the roof was strained, not only between he and Raven but also Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. The latter three had no problems with any of the team but sensed the tension between the remaining two Titans. They had had a confusing few weeks, these three. They had watched as the mood between the two more intense team members fluctuated weekly, going from casual civility to nervous tension (on Raven's part), and then almost friendly civility to angry tension (again on Raven's part), to outright sexual tension and then self-depreciative fatigue (Robin's part) and now outright elusion.

It was, to tell the truth, confusing and the remaining trio were getting sick of it. So they solved the problem in the most efficient way: confrontation.

It was early afternoon when said confrontation occurred. Cyborg broke the metaphorical ice.

'So how's y'all doin' today?'

'Awesome, I beat my high-score on-'

'Most marvellous friend, thank you.' Star said, effectively cutting Beast Boy's no doubtfully lengthy boast short. Beast Boy sulked, but his ears perked up as Cyborg repeated the same question to the other two.

'Cool. No problems to report.'

'Fine.'

There was a pause.

'Like Hell you are.'

'What?'

'Pardon me?'

'I said that I don' believe ya. There's sommat' wrong with you two…again…and it's making everything tense. Get this sorted, it aint' fair on us.'

Robin was staring at him, and then at the other two, looking sideways at Raven. Said demon broke her glare at Cyborg for a moment to shoot a warning glance towards Robin and then went back to staring coolly at the mostly robotic teen.

'I have no idea what you mean.'

Surprisingly, it was Starfire who exploded, and not Cyborg.

'You are _lying_! Friends have no need to lie so to other friends and yet here you are! The both of you! Friend Cyborg is correct; your private affairs are disrupting the joyousness that existed between us before. What has the two of you so 'up-worked?'

'It's 'worked up', Star.'

Starfire smiled back fondly at the changeling. 'I thank you Friend Beast Boy.' She then turned back to Robin and Raven. 'You have yet to answer, please do. We must have a confrontation and relieve this terrible tension.'

They looked expectantly at the birds. Robin put his hand behind his neck (_damn habit!_).

'Uh…we just…that is…Rae is having trouble controlling her emotions and I keep…feeling too many emotions too…loudly, I guess. I need to stay away from her to let her control them since I'm the cause for it.'

There was another awkward pause.

'But Friend Raven, I am flamboyantly joyous many times a day and yet you exercise perfect control when around me.'

'I've gotten used to you, Star. Being around you constantly enabled me to form a…tolerance of sorts to your loud emotions.' She realised it was the wrong thing to say; she could almost see the idea forming in Star's mind.

'Then, friend, why do you not spend time with each other for you to build the same tolerance to Robin as you have to me?'

Raven glanced at Robin who, if he were not wearing his mask, would have had an expression reminiscent that of a rabbit in the headlights.

'This…is not the sort of emotion that would react well with the two of us in close proximity.'

'Which emotion is it, Rae? Just out of interest.'

'I…it's complicated. I can't explain it to you.'

'I still maintain that you should be kept alone together to overcome this problem.'

'Yeah, me too Star.'

'I'm with you, girl.'

'But…I can't-'

'No protests Rae.' Robin opened his mouth. 'Nor you, Rob. You guys are gonna stay in…in where, Cy?'

'In here, I can manipulate the security to close this room down. These doors aren't opening once we're out, this is yall's temporary prison.'

'But I can-'

'Naw, girl. I know your powers go on the blink whenever you're emotional and junk, you wouldn't wanna risk blowin' Boy Wonder over there up, would ya?'

Raven sighed and sat down, watching forlornly as the other three vacated the room, doors sliding shut and sealing behind them. There was an awkward silence that seemed to stretch on for forever until Raven broke it.

'I don't want you thinking anything indecent, for your own health.'

Robin nodded and there were several more minutes of awkward silence. He turned timidly to Raven, his movement bringing her head up to gaze at him.

'D'you think that…Star's idea could-?'

'No.' Raven's answer was immediate and her stare piercing. 'That is a risk I am never going to take, and if you knew why you'd agree.'

'Why?'

She shook her head, her gaze moving away and eyes misting as she stared into space. 'It would take far too long to explain.'

Robin shrugged in dismissal. 'We're going to be here a while, I've got time.'

Raven shook her head again. 'No.' She repeated. 'Suffice it to say that Star's idea, whilst having it's merit if suggested in some other situation, _will not_ work here.' Robin heard the stresses in her speech.

'Why not?'

'Robin-'

'No, Raven come on. I'm involved in this too; the least you could do is tell me why I can't get out of it.'

'No.'

'Raven-'

'_No_ Robin, your nagging will get you nowhere in this conversation so cease, please.' The last seemed to be less of a plea but rather a firm order disguised as one. Robin growled in frustration and ran his hand through his hair.

'This is ridiculous! For Christ's sake Raven _why_ can't you tell me? What's so terrible that you can't tell it to me? I've seen the end of the world remember? I'm sure I can stand whatever it is you 'can't tell' me.

Raven's voice was soft. 'You know nothing of the world of demons Robin. There are worse things to be seen than the end of the world.'

'Like what?'

She was still looking away, eyes glazed in what seemed to be memory. Her voice, whilst still soft, sounded…haunted. 'Like a demon's dreams; like Hell; like the taste of a good friend's still warm entrails forced down your throat in a prison of pain and damnation.'

Robin was feeling sick. Raven looked sideways at him. 'A demon's nightmares, Robin; the dreams that come to me that I must fight down and keep them there with endless hours of meditation. Images I see with each word a friend speaks.'

She looked at him fully, eyes serious. 'Control does not come easily, Robin, and risking what control I have on a vague hope of better control is out of the question.'

Her voice was soft. 'Now do we have an understanding?'

Robin nodded, forcing down the bile in his throat. His throat stung and clenched to contain the vomit threatening to emerge. 'I'm sorry I even considered it.'

She shook her head and rested a gentle hand on his stomach and one on his throat, blue light easing them.

'You did not fully understand. _I_ am sorry for bringing some of my…issues to the surface. Your mortal ears should not have had to hear my burdens, even the smallest of them.'

Robin's mouth was wide; eyes even wider. 'The _smallest_ ones?' His voice was horrified. 'They…. what in God's name is there to bear? How much worse can it get?'

Raven's eyes were sad, but scarily resigned. 'You do not need to know, it is my load.'

Robin still had horror in his eyes. She tried her best to remove it from his gaze; she hated herself for forcing her troubles onto blameless ears.

'Robin, perhaps we should talk of things less morbid. I did not mean for you to hear that.'

Robin shook his head. 'I'm glad I did.' She gave him a _look._ 'Okay so it wasn't pleasant, but at least now we have an understanding.'

She nodded absently. Robin smiled slightly. 'And who knows? Maybe someday we can work out a way to give you more control.' She smiled a weakly hopeful smile; she knew there was nothing anybody could do - a demon's nature was inherent and there was no way to change it. Robin did not need to know this.

Talk turned to their friends and Robin used this opening to mention her in regards to them, to heighten her opinion of herself, even a little.

'You know, they all hold you in great esteem.'

She cocked her head in confusion and disbelief. 'I hardly think a demon-'

'That's what they respect about you, Rae. The control you have, the determination. You're half demon with powers that could easily destroy any of us and yet…and yet you daily maintain such control over yourself and such determination to be a good person, a saviour despite the demon you harbour inside.'

'But I-'

'You brought on the end of the world and then stopped it. Your demon side gives you your magiks but he took them away. It was your human side that beat him, your human _Azarathian_ magicks that defeated him. You are half demon but that's false; from what I've seen, your human side is so much stronger.'

She was looking away but he could see the blush, in both her eyes and cheeks. She could see an idea forming in his head.

'What if we-?'

'Robin please, I've considered every conceivable way out. Don't fill me with false hopes.'

He sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

'You needn't be. Perhaps talk should be directed away from here.'

'Yeah…Say, I had the weirdest dream last night.' He didn't see Raven flinch when he mentioned dreams so he carried on.

He continued to recite his dream, one which included a lot of strawberry ice-cream and jelly, apparently.

'…and it was so strange. You know the feeling, right Raven?'

Raven nodded, somewhat absently, but Robin didn't notice, so enthralled was he by the description of his dream.

'Yeah and…' He continued.

He stopped to breathe and looked at Raven, who was staring into the distance.

'Come to think of it, I didn't even know what the cameraman was doing there. I mean, we aren't on TV are we? Well, anyway we…Raven? Raven are you alright?'

Raven looked up, eyes snapping to attention from their state of staring into space.

'Yes. What?'

'Are you alright? What were you looking at?'

She shook her head absently, eyes losing their focus again. 'Nothing.' She said truthfully.

Robin sat down, unaware that he was even standing. 'Are you all right, though?'

'I'm…fine.' That wasn't so true. Robin tried to lighten the mood from its descent into Morbid Land.

'Uh…what did _you_ dream about last night?'

Evidently it was the wrong thing to say because she flinched and shook her head, eyes going glassy once more.

'Did you have a dream last night?'

Slowly, she looked up at him and nodded.

'What was it about?'

She shook her head and looked away.

'A nightmare then.'

Another nod.

'D'you get them often?'

She opened her mouth, lips dry and voice husky with…tears.

'Every night.' She whispered.

Robin didn't know what to say. 'I-'

'Don't say anything. I don't need pity; I've gotten used to them, anyway.'

'Raven-'

'Please.'

He nodded and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. The pair jumped as the front doors to the common room slid open and three rowdy teenagers entered. Starfire stopped first and spoke, catching the eye of the other two.

'Friends! You have resolved the 'spat of the lovers' yes?'

The two blushed. Beast Boy took her elbow gently in a gloved hand.

''Lovers' spat', Star. It's when a little argument, like about who's cooking or something little starts between a pair when they're, well, loving.' He blushed a deep brown.

'But as friends we are loving yes?'

Cyborg grinned. 'Looks like someone needs 'The Talk'.'

'Hey man, that's Raven's job, she's like, resident mum. No offence meant.'

'I most certainly am not.'

Cyborg snickered.

'Dude, you so are. You, like, keep us in line and stuff. You're the…uh the…'

'Authoritarian?'

Raven glared at Robin, who grinned back and shrugged, glad to interrupt the previously sad conversation.

'Dude yeah. Autho…Authe…what Robin said!'

'Why should _I_ do it?'

''Cos you're-'

'Actually B, I think _you_ should do it. You're dating now, remember?'

Robin laughed and Raven smirked slightly, both staring at Cyborg and then at the two accused.

'You are? Since when did this happen?'

'Tonight, and he had to spend half an hour explaining to her what he meant before she accepted.'

Robin laughed again and Raven just kept smirking.

'Not that this isn't riveting but I have to meditate.'

'You two, though, have resolved that which is not 'the spat of the lovers', yes?'

Robin answered whilst Beast Boy laughed softly, linking arms with his new girlfriend.

He looked at Raven and the two shared a significant glance. 'We've reached an…understanding, right Rae?'

She paused by the open door. 'Yes,' she said quietly, 'we have.' And she exited silently, soft-soled boots muffled by the carpet.

* * *

Quite a long one here, folks, hope you like it. I'm slowing things down a bit.

And you also got some Star/BB love (It's not a favourite but it could be cute) betcha didn't see that coming.

Please tell me what you think, 'specially about the angst and junk…that's my worst area…except for writing, of course. hangs head sadly C'mon people, rub my ego a bit here.

My gratitude as per usual

--La Anjita


	14. The Gym

14

Here ya go. You got a wee bit of sweet puppy love last chappie…try _this_ on for size.

Oh, me no ownie the Teen Titans

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: The gym By La Anjita**

* * *

Everyone beamed the next day.

Robin and Raven drank their tea, Starfire ate her morning…thing, Cyborg ate his meat and Beast Boy had his cereal. There were no arguments - nobody wanted to risk breaking the tentative friendship that was shimmering between the birds like a palpable smile.

Training continued as per usual. Robin stayed behind longer, of course, more vigilant to hone his body so as to keep in perfect shape and function. Usually alone, it was no wonder that he was startled when the door slid open twenty minutes after training had officially ended. He turned around from the punching bag, wrapped hands in his typical fighting stance.

'Oh, Raven. What are you doing here?'

Raven was standing in the open door, customary leotard abandoned in favour of a pair of white sweatpants and dark grey T-shirt that showed off a sliver of her stomach. She looked at him with a violet eyebrow raised and a very slight smirk hanging around her dark lips.

'What, is this cage taken?'

Robin smiled widely and played along, putting on a terrible cowboy accent.

'Thish cage aint' big enough fer the two of ush.' He said, deliberately sounding ridiculous. He swore he saw Raven smile the tiniest bit before her mouth sank back into a smirk.

'That's absolutely terrible.' She paused, 'Cowboy.' She added blandly.

Robin grinned and bowed. 'Only the worst for the - ' He stopped abruptly, mid bow. Biting his bottom lip he raised his head to look at Raven; she was leaning casually against the door that Robin hadn't noticed had closed. He noticed a foreign twinkle in her almond shaped amethyst eyes.

'Uh…'

'If you were referring to Western accents in that last comment' she began. Robin had to restrain a wince, 'then you would be making a gross understatement.'

Robin stared at her a moment and saw her raising her eyebrow again and smirking widely - for her anyway - then he grinned in relief and afterwards amusement, chuckling.

'Prove it.'

'No. I won't demean myself like that.'

'Aw, c'mon Rae, I did it.'

'That's because you're a multicoloured buffoon.'

'C'mon Raven, I'll shut up and open the lovely gold-plated gate to my cage.'

'Now you're being an idiot.'

'Please…'

'Fine! Just…shut up.'

Robin grinned and Raven recited the phrase that Robin had used.

'Ha!' Robin was hanging onto the punch bag whilst Raven stood just shy of the weight stand, her pale cheeks suffused with embarrassed lavender.

----------------------------------------

Robin didn't take too long to calm down and so was standing upright in less than thirty seconds. Raven had managed to turn her colourful embarrassment into annoyance and, before long, into exertion as she sprinted away on the complicated treadmill; only Raven could use it because there were just _too many bits_ to it. One moment she'd be running and then she'd be sprinting and doing something weird and complex with her arms and some elastic ropes and then the treadmill would change in some way; they knew it changed but they couldn't tell _how_ they knew or _what _had changed.

Robin had been attacking his punching bag (the equipment was custom-made for each Titan) for around half an hour. He paused for a breather and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Raven climbing off of her machine and heading for her water bottle and sweat towel and then her own punching bag.

Raven's punching bag was easily as hard and heavy as his, he realised with some surprise, but she attacked it with impressive vigour. Even Beast Boy was capable of hitting that particular punch bag, as puny as he was, but he did have more visible muscle, even if it was a stringy layer of it, than Raven. But she was attacking it with far more strength than her slim limbs suggested.

Starfire was just as slim and could easily have sent the punching bag into orbit, but she didn't count.

And then his attention turned to Raven's figure. He had never seen her upper body save when Slade had kept attacking her, but that didn't count – he hadn't been concentrating on her figure then.

Today however, he watched as her pale limbs pounded at the punching bag, sweat flying off of her arms with every swipe; he watched as it beaded on her forehead and dribbled down, dripping off of her nose and lips; he watched as her thighs worked in their firm stances and her toned abdomen writhed with each motion. He subconsciously wetted his lips as she grunted and panted through her bared teeth.

He also noticed, as her loose pants rode down with her movements and lubricating sweat, the black tattoo standing starkly upon her lower back. It was intricate, a raven in flight made out of paper-thin swirls and tiny runes that were supposedly Azarathian.

Then he noticed the silence and looked up, straight into two pale purple irises, thickly lashed in a colour almost as dark as aubergine.

They were narrowed.

Robin stood fully, still looking her in the eyes, and her his (however she managed to do that through his mask he'd never know).

The two stood in silence; a stalemate. Raven broke it.

'You understand the effect of your stares, do you not?'

Robin nodded, worry blossoming in his mind as he watched Raven's amethyst irises suffusing slowly with a dark pink, the same colour tinting her cheeks. He glanced behind him and took a step back, heading for the doors; if this was the side of Raven that he thought it was then he knew that he didn't want to be here. Raven, or rather Lust (for that was who she was) smirked at his actions and took a step forward, her stance reminiscent of that of a predator with its eyes on some quarry. Robin tried to regain control over the situation.

'Uh…Rae -'

'Isn't here right now.' It was Raven's voice, but not as he knew it. Rather it was a throaty purr, low and sultry and thick with want. She took another stalking step, her eyes lidded and her smile inviting.

'_I'm_ here, though. I thought you wanted to know what my…_host…_looked like whilst under my influence.' She was still smirking.

'Uh…I didn't…don't…'

She laughed lowly.

'Cat got your tongue? Or have _I_ got your tongue? I'd be quite happy to lessen the little kitty's load.'

Robin was blushing and breathing quickly with suppressed panic and…he realised with guilt…attraction. He heard a tiny c_lang_; his foot had hit the wall - he'd been driven into a corner. He made the vital mistake of turning his head to check. That split second distraction was all that Lust needed.

With a gasp Robin whipped his head around, the sudden sensation of another living being leaning into him jerking his attention back to the emotion he was looking to avoid. The situation was so alien that he had no experience with how to handle or prepare for it. The lack of his customary guard provided a perfect opening for the other.

His inhalation was smothered by another mouth.

Robin let loose a soft moan despite his better judgement as he felt himself being pressed against the cool wall, the cold metal against his naked back sending goose-bumps shivering over his stiff arms and up and down his spine. He felt the other's hot tongue probing demandingly and he restrained the urge to part his lips. His efforts proved redundant, however, when he opened his mouth in another gasp at the sensation of a firm knee pushing between his thighs.

And it didn't stop. The sensations stemming from both her tongue against the roof of his mouth and her knee moving _down there_ were his undoing and he let his arms hang limply at his sides whilst his vocals and body reacted to the touches.

He groaned louder, the sound echoing without her mouth muffling it, as her lips left his to attend to his neck. He shifted his lust-blurred gaze to his right as Raven, under the influence of her emotion, raised her arm and pushed her palm against the green button there. He heard a whirr and low roar and recognised the sound of the gym's security lockdown mechanism kicking in, trapping the two alone together...

* * *

Ooh what's gonna' happen next? Two birds, alone together, half clothed and one running on lust alone? You guess, what else could happen?

*evil smirk*

Bye bye.

--La Anjita


	15. Aftershocks

15

Number fifteen…I'm guessing you want to know what happens next, eh? Well, here you go.

Enjoy.

Oh, and the Titans aren't mine…which is a shame because there's so much you could do with them…

He he

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Aftershocks.**

* * *

By La Anjita

Raven's hand lowered and came to rest on his naked and sweat-slicked shoulder; her other stroked at his hip, sliding up and across and caressing his chest as her mouth worked its way south.

Robin curled his fingers into her hair and hissed a breath through his teeth when Raven nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his chest. He groaned as she worked it between her teeth, dragging moan after breathy moan from his throat.

And then she bit him, hard, and with the pain came his senses.

He wrenched his hands from her hair and pushed her roughly away, smacking the heel of his hand against the same button that Raven, herself, had pressed. The whirring of the doors sounded again, permeated by the almost rabid snarl that erupted from Lust's throat. She lunged at him and pinned him again against the wall, now anything but gentle. Her nails scratched against his shoulder as he pushed her away once more. At the same time he slapped her, the vicious backhand knocking her off of her feet and leaving a harsh red mark on her already flushed cheek. Instead of retaliating she stilled, eyes closed as she clasped a hand to her sore face.

When she opened her eyes, they were purple.

Robin sighed, touching his own hand to his bleeding shoulder. A blue-white light surrounded the abrasions and they disappeared almost instantly. Robin looked up at the owner of the healing hand and caught a glimpse of fear and shame in her face before she whipped her hand away and vanished in a black swirl of magic.

---------------------------------------

Robin ran a wet hand over his face and let the cool water cascade over his body; he had gone straight to his shower after the run in with Raven's _other side_ in the hopes of easing the hot ache the encounter had left behind. He knew that all he need do was finish his cold shower and keep his mind off of…her…but that was _far_ easier said than done. Three times now he had stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and dressed only to have…_her_…image float through his mind, thus prompting him to dive back into the shower.

Eventually he had managed to soothe his teenage urges enough for him to dress and leave his quarters in favour of the common room – perhaps talking to everyone else would prevent his thoughts from straying to Her.

He didn't get that far.

Instead he was accosted by a black blur and dumped onto the rain-drenched roof, the world spinning dizzyingly around him. Whoever it was didn't give him time to think, instead pushing him hard against the wall. Before he could protest or try to act against Lust's onslaught, a hand lashed out and smacked him smartly around the head.

He yelped, more from surprise than actual pain – he'd endured worse, after all. He looked up, straight into a pair of amethyst eyes.

Robin almost sighed in relief; _alright, now that we've established that it's really Raven, we now have to find out exactly why she looks as if she wants to eat my face._

For Raven did, indeed, bear a murderous scowl. Robin opened his mouth.

'No!'

'Uh…Raven -?'

'No! _Don't_ _say anything_!'

'Uh…'

'No! Shut up! How _dare_ you!'

Robin blinked, mouth open slightly. 'Raven, what are you -?'

'I told you about her but you just went along with it!'

'Raven.'

'And I _said_…'

'Raven.'

'Like I'm some common _whore_…'

'Raven!'

She stopped her fairly out of character tirade and glared at him, anger, shame, fear and however many other emotions in her eyes. Her hair was mussed and her face was pale, despite her passionate words.

'Raven, what are you talking about? I don't…oh.'

He looked at her; the expression on her face was undeterminable.

'Raven, I didn't take advantage of you…no…well, I did, sort of…I suppose. But I didn't mean…I wasn't…'

He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. He held out a hand to her.

'I didn't intend to…to _go along with it_ but…she…' He sighed. 'Raven, I'm a teenager. I have hormones too and when you…she…whoever it was…I couldn't help it. Couldn't help _myself_. I _did_ manage to stop you…her. Doesn't that count for something?'

He closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts.

'I'm sorry. It wasn't conscious, I promise. And I'd never…I'd never take _advantage_ of you. You have to know that.'

He looked closely at her, seeing the shame in her eyes again.

'And you _aren't_ a whore. I'd never think of you that way. I swear -'

'But you -'

'I already said that I didn't…_co-operate_…on purpose. I promise.'

'But…but…' She was grasping at straws, wanting him to reassure her but not knowing what she wanted reassurance about. 'But I…'

'What?' His voice was soft, sensing her distress. 'But you what?'

'I don't…I don't know. Robin…'

He could feel her self-consciousness, her upset, but he didn't know what it was that had her that way. _She_ certainly hadn't done anything wrong.

'Nothing's your fault, Raven. You didn't mean for anything like this to happen. If anything it was -'

'But it _is_ my fault. You're wrong. I'm nothing more than a…a slu– '

'Stop it. You aren't a slut, Raven. You're nothing like one. You weren't in control. That wasn't you.'

'But it was a part of me.'

'And _my_ desire is a part of me, too. Am I a lecher, then?'

'No!'

'Then neither are you.'

She was still looking away. Robin took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. Her eyes stayed elsewhere.

'You aren't vicious, though. You weren't -'

'Neither were you, until you bit me, that is.'

She snapped her eyes up and jerked out of his grip, stance defiant.

'There! 'Until I bit you'! I _was_ vicious. I bit you.'

He clasped her upraised hand in his.

'Not at first. I thought you said that Lust was just that: lust. No tenderness or anything.'

'That's right.'

'But to begin with, she was tender with _me._ You must have been wrong, then. So you aren't -'

'I wasn't wrong. Lust _is_ all violent passion, no tenderness. The only way that Lust could behave tenderly is if she were coupled with lov –'

She stopped, eyes wide, hand trembling. Her lips were parted and her breath was quick. The things that had been crashing and melting in her outburst of emotion stilled.

'Coupled with what, Rae?'

She looked into his eyes, properly, deeply. She bit her lip.

'Why do you do that?'

Robin blinked and then thought back to what he had just said. He frowned.

'Do what? Why do I do what, Rae?'

'That. 'Rae'. Why do you call me that?'

Robin paused.

'Why do you let me?'

She stared at him, her eyes wide again, that strange look of terrified realization still on her face. She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut, blinking moisture from her eyes before disappearing in a black puddle.

Robin stood still a moment longer.

'Why _do_ you let me, Raven?' He murmured, and then walked towards the stairwell.

* * *

What do you think?

Is this what you wanted to see?

Is it too fast?

Shall I slow it down?

Input, people, input.

Thankies.

--La Anjita.


	16. Cause and effect

**Number sixteen ladies and gents.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Chapter sixteen: Cause and effect.**

**By La Anjita.**

* * *

Two weeks passed since that fateful day in the gym. Two weeks of the absence of Raven's company, and it was driving Robin crazy. She would emerge for meals and to brew her tea, to respond to alarms and even to train, but she kept whatever conversation she did make down to single word replies. Robin had half expected her look away, shamefaced, every time the two of them madde eye contact. But it wasn't so. Inexplicably, instead of shame and humiliation, her eyes would swirl with astonished wonder, deeper emotion hidden behind the shadows of her stare. And, what's more, everything around her was silent and still. Despite the war of emotion taking place, not onece had her magicks lashed out. And she seemed as surprised as he.

It wasn't until the third week of this peculiar behaviour that Robin realised where he'd seen that particular mesh of emotion before. Robin spent days thinking back to their conversation after that episode in the gym, trying to recall what had prompted her to react so. But all he could come up with was the two of them discussing the nature of her various emotions. He was confused, and a little hurt, that what small faith she had learned to put in him and his ability to understand was snuffed out, like so many birthday candles.

Finally, by the fourth week, her sustained silence finally got to him, and he decided that now might be a good time for another confrontation.

Robin began to stay up late in the night, in the hope of catching her on one of her nightly tea runs. She must have known he was there, because for the next few days she avoided the kitchen like the plague, kettle and teacups lying unused and forgotten. Inevetably, the lack of sleep began to catch up with the black-haired young man and he was on the verge of giving up on his silent vigil and getting some well needed rest. That night was the night Raven decided to show herself, or maybe her senses were out of whack. It was completely plausible that Robin just got lucky. In any case, when Robin heard the quiet mechanical _swish_ of the common room doors opening, what did he find but a pair of startled amethyst eyes gazing back at him through the gloom. He stood quickly, watching as her eyes bled with nervousnes.

'Raven!'

The younger teen took a small step back and began to turn quickly, evidently seeking escape. Robin crossed the room in a few long strides, hand out imploringly.

'Wait!'

She didn't, and Robin pitched his voice lower as he drew nearer.

'_Aurelia_ .'

Raven stood still, all the time keeping her slender back to him. Her shoulders slumped as she let out a shuddering sigh.

'What is it Robin?' She asked, voice soft and resigned. 'What do you want?'

'Well, for one I'd appreciate it if you faced me when you address me.'

Raven jerked and turned her head swiftly, body following, obviously surprised at his audacity. She set her mouth in a thin line. The effect was ruined by the emotion in her eyes swirling starkly against the severity of her expression.

'Well?'

Robin sighed, honestly not expecting to get anything out of her but trying anyway.

'Look, Raven, I'm worried about you.'

A raised eyebrow.

'Don't give me that look. Something's different about you, and you keep avoiding us because of it. The whole Tower's feeling your absence; Cyborg and Beast Boy fight more often and more violently Beast Boy and Star's relationship is on the rocks. They're all hurting each other with the things they're saying, awful things.'

'And this is relevant to me because...?'

'Because you're the _peacekeeper_ Rae. You're the glue that's holding us together.' He ran his hand through his hair agitatedly. His voice was soft when next he spoke. 'We're falling apart without you.'

'I hardly think - '

Robin had had enough.

'Raven!'

She stepped back in surprise.

'Jesus when will you learn, when will you _realise_ that you actually _matter_ to us? When will you figure out that without your calming prescence this whole place goes to pot!'

He took a few calming breaths. Lowering the tone of his voice.

'I'm _worried_ about you, Raven. Whatever it is that's bothering you has you locked in your room, bottling it all up. I've already said that _that's not healthy_.'

Raven's face softened at his words, and Robin continued while she still seemed inclined to listen.

'You've trusted me so far, Rae. Why can't you trust me with this?'

There was a drawn out silence as Raven mulled his words over in her mind. Then she sighed and took a slow step forwards, averting her gaze to some point in the near distance.

'I'm not sure I can trust myself with it. Not yet.'

'But Raven - '

She swuung her gaze around to pin him with a stare.

'No Robin! This isn't something you can help me with. These are my emotions, this is my mind. Only I have any true understanding of both. It's something I have to sort through on my own. Your giving me the answers will only result in some superficial understanding.'

Robin let out his own sigh. She was right, of course.

'How long do you think it will take?' He asked her resignedly.

Raven looked away agaiin.

'I'm stubborn Robin. Each time a new emotion manifests I have to accept it. Admit to myself that it's there and what caused it. This...I don't handle this emotion welll. I'm...I'm not used to it.'

'Is it pride?'

'What?'

'What's holding you back. What's stopping you from admitting this to yourself. Is it pride?'

Raven held his gaze, then looked away.

'I...no. It's not...It's denial. I don't...I can't bring myself to believe that this emotion....that I can feel...'

Raven growled and ran her hand through her hair.

'Which one is it?'

'I won't tell you that. I _can't_. You'll get a whole load of romanticised notions in your head. You'll give me false hope. I couldn't bear to let myself believe only to have it pulled from beneath me.'

'Romanticised...?'

Raven shook her head vigorously. 'Just...just leave it Dick. I need to do this alone.'

'Fine. I just...fine. Just make sure you come out more often, alright? We need you out here. You have support Rae, even if we don't know what we're giving support for.'

'I...thank you Robin. I'll...I'll do this. I'll tell you, once it's sorted through. I promise.'

'No rush Raven..._Aurelia_. When you're ready. As long as we know you're alright, that's all that matters.'

Raven nodded and smiled ever so slightly. Robin wondered past her. Confrontation over, he was headed to bed.

'Good night Dick.'

'G'night Aurelia.'

Robin typed in the code to his door and stepped through, dropping his robe from his shoulders and stretching his arms above his head, before heading over to his bed and slipping his nude form beneath the cool sheets. As repose caught him and began to lead him away, a single thought sashayed across his mind before he succumbed to the darkness completely.

'_Romanticised_ notions...?'

* * *

**Well, there you go folks. Sorry for the wait, my life kind of went to pot for a while there but I'm back now, with loads of ideas.**

**Trying to slow it down a touch, how does it effect the story's rythm?**

**And here's a heads up, a couple more chapters and we might be ready for some citrusy goodness.**

**Reviews please?**

**-- La Anjita**


End file.
